Voltron Legacy : Vehicle Force - Season 1
by WarzonePrez
Summary: The U.S.S. Defender continues its exploration in the Yolon Sector for worlds to ease the overcrowded plaets of the Galaxy Alliance. When the Drule Supremacy, as well as a new and unseen force, threatens their mission, the fifteen exploratory vehicles come together to form Voltron, Defender of the Universe!
1. Intro

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

><p>Countless stars dance in a sea of darkness...<p>

_From days of long ago...from uncharted regions of the universe comes a legend...the legend of Voltron, Defender of the Universe!_

[ Voltron raises his arms, fists coming together over his head. ]

_A mighty robot...loved by good and feared by evil_

[ The stars seem to move, and Earth comes into view. ]

_As Voltron's legend grew, peace settled across the Galaxy. On Planet Earth..._

[ Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is sitting with the High Council, discussing with them the current state of the Alliance. ]

_A Galaxy Alliance was formed. Together with the good planets of the Solar System and far beyond, they maintained peace throughout the universe._

[ Various robeasts begin to fly towards Earth, and visions of Merla, General Binak, and Lord Kanji behind them. ]

_Until...horrible menaces, once thought defeated, returned to threaten the galaxy..._

[ The bay door of the CJE open, revealing Voltron's face. Voltron takes off running, activating the Spinning Laser Blades. ]

_Voltron was needed once more!_

[ Pictues of Jenny, the Air team, Cliff, the Land Team, and Krik and the Sea Team appear. ]

_This is a story...of a super force of Space Explorers...entrusted by the Alliance with the ancient secret of how to assemble..._

[ Voltron swings the Blazing Sword, then brandishes it. ]

_Voltron...Defender of the Universe!_


	2. Episode 101

_**Author's Note** - I was not expecting to release this so soon, but I am so excited to bring it about! It's the new Vehicle Force in all their glory! Between the Drule Supremacy, and an unknown Force, the team will hav their hands ful exploring the Yolon Sector, desperately trying to find new worlds to help the overcrowded planets of the Galaxy Alliance!_

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer - <strong>Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1 : "A Native Threat"<strong>

Cliff and Krik walked into the lounge, talking over their next assignment.

"So, I heard you proposed to Justine," Krik said.

"You bet I did," Cliff replied. "We haven't exactly set a date yet, but we're both excited about it!"

"Of course," Krik said. As they approached the bar, then went to order, but saw someone else behind the bar. They turned around.

"Cadet Owens," Cliff said, surprised. "What are you doing behind the bar? Where's Sammy?"

"He wasn't feeling well today from what I heard," Jenny replied, "and I wasn't about to let any of us go hungry. I'm in the process of cooking up my own desert. I call it, 'Brownie Surprise'."

"Sounds interesting," Cliff said.

"Lemme fix you both some drinks," she said.

"Did you hear the orders from the commander this morning?" Krik asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "heading to System Nine of the Yolon Sector. He was saying long range scans showed two planets that seem to be Earth-like, and have quite a bit of potential."

"He's waiting for Professor Paige to find something wrong with 'em." Cliff said with a laugh.

"I'm pretty optimistic," she replied. "He's sending me and the Air Team to check it out."

"Let's hope the Drules are licking their wounds after that last battle," Krik said. "Hopefully that will keep them from fighting us over planets." Across the room, Dixie had a glass that was still a quarter full in front of her. Ken approached her table.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked sarcastically. He sat down and began to fiddle with his sandwich. "What in the heck are you doing?"

"I'm not fond of the crusts," he replied. "Alot of the food from the supply bins and replicators comes complete with crust. I just have a thing against them, that's all. I mean, you must have something that annoys you, right?"

"I can think of at least one thing that's annoying me right now," she scowled quietly, then slugged back her drink.

"I was just thinking," he continued, "since we're on the same team and all, we should get to know each other a little better." She set down the glass hard.

"Look, Cadet Hunter," she replied, laying on a thick layer of snark in the process, "I realize you're a….guy, but honestly, you're nothing more than a pain in my butt." She got up from the table. "Do us all a huge favor, and keep to yourself, hmm?" She flashed her middle finger at him and walked away. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Whatever," he said with a shrug, and finally took a bite of the sandwich.

* * *

><p>"Air team, report to the launch area immediately," Jeff shouted over the com. "Do not enter the transport until you have seen me first." Jenny and her team ran for the launch area, and indeed ran into Jeff.<p>

"Cadet Owens," he said, "I have a little present for you and your team. Our buddy Chip was put in charge of Project Defender, and has been working on some additional upgrades to go with the remodeled ships."

"The little guy always knew how put stuff together," Rocky said.

"They're called Voltcoms," Jeff said, showing them one. "Professor Paige is still making some last minute adjustments to the rest of them, but the ones for the Air team are ready. I figured now was as good a time as any to give 'em to ya." He placed the one he had around Jenny's forearm, and it locked with a click.

"What's it do?" Jenny asked.

"Some pretty cool stuff, let me tell ya!" Jeff replied. "In addition to powering on, and within limits, remotely operating your vehicles, it can act as a weapon."

"A weapon?" Wolo asked. "How?"

"Chip said it's complicated," Jeff replied. "He said it electronically determines the best weapon for you based on fighting style. So I guess you won't know until you run into trouble, right?"

"Makes perfect sense," Ken said. Dixie smacked him in the back of the head.

"Alright," Jeff said, "get out there and scout that planet!"

"Yes, sir!" they replied with a salute. They ran into the Launch room and sat in their chairs. The platform rose to the next level, and each chair slid along rails into the pillars of the hangar, locking into place in the module, which was then lowered into the vehicles in the hangar.

"Alright, Team," Jenny said. "Let's see what these Voltcoms can do." She pushed a button, and it glowed with a white light. Then an entire white suit of armor surrounded her, helmet and all. The engines of the Air Team Vehicles came to life, and the five piloted their ships out of the hangar of the Defender, flying towards the planet below.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jenny," Ken asked, "do you think we should form the Strato-Fighter to scout the planet?"<p>

"Dammit, Hunter," Dixie shouted, "shut the flack up!"

"I want to remain in a fairly loose formation," Jenny replied. "We're here to scout. If we need more firepower, we'll regroup. But for now, just keep an eye on your sensors and your ground cameras. I want to know what you see from here."

"I'm picking up something to the east of here," Ken said. "I'm not sure what it is, but it's mechanical in nature."

"Then let's head down there and check it out," Jenny replied. "I'm going to land with Wolo. I want the rest of you to stay airborne and cover us in case something goes wrong."

"Yes, ma'am," Ken replied.

"Suck up," Dixie muttered. Jenny and Wolo landed carefully near where they detected the object. They climbed out of their vehicles and began walking in the direction of the signal.

"Not seeing anything yet," Jenny said.

"Wow, these Voltcoms are pretty neat!" Rocky said. "I can still hear you through the built in communicator."

"That's good," Jenny replied. "Keep an eye on the skies." As they got closer, Wolo heard something.

"I heard something," he said. "A rustling noise…over there." Suddenly, blaster fire came from out of nowhere, and Jenny and Wolo barely got out of the way.

"It's an ambush!" Jenny shouted.

"We're coming down!" Ken said.

"Hold up!" Rocky said. "It looks like we got company!" A fleet of strange ships took off from the surface in the near distance, and began making their way towards the trio. "And they don't look too friendly!"

"Is it the Drules?" Jenny shouted and her and Wolo tried to take cover.

"They don't look like Drule ships," Rocky said.

"Maybe they're natives?" Ken asked.

"Brilliant deduction, Einstein," Dixie shouted.

"Commander," Jenny shouted, tapping the voltcom, "we're under attack by an unknown force! There are strange ships in the air, and they got Wolo and I pinned down!"

"Sending help now!" Jeff replied. He sounded the alarm. "Land Team, Sea Team, Battle Alert! All units launch!" Within moments, the Land and Sea Team Vehicles launched from the Defender. "Sparks, take us down. I want a look at these things, and if needed, give them a little cover fire."

"Yes, sir!" Sparks replied, and the ship slowly glided through the atmosphere.

"What do we do now?" Wolo asked.

"The Commander said these Voltcoms act as weapons," she replied. "Now's a good time as any to find out what they do." She pressed one of the buttons on the voltcom, and a complex looking arm cannon appeared on her forearm. She looked at Wolo, and he nodded. She emerged from behind the rock and opened fire. She saw the troops that were engaging them…their skin was bright orange, and wore camouflaged uniforms.

"Let's see what happens," Wolo said. He pushed a button, and a long staff appeared in his hands. He twirled it around, then ran from behind the rock, dodging blaster fire, and engaged the troops hand to hand.

"I got you covered!" Jenny shouted. "Get back to the ship!" Wolo dispensed of three more before nodding and making a run for his ship. Another soldier popped up and took aim at Wolo, but jenny fired, and sent the soldier flying backwards to the far ground, skidding to a stop. Wolo climbed in and powered up. He turned the vehicle and opened fire, causing the enemy troops to scatter.

"Make a run for it, Jenny!" Wolo shouted. She fired one last shot before taking off running for the CJE. One got off a lucky shot and hit her in the shoulder, causing her to fall to the ground. Wolo opened fire again, and took out the one that shot her. She got up, holding her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Go help the others!" she shouted. "I'm fine." She limped to the ship and climbed aboard. Both took off in time to see the other three flying aimlessly around the ships taking random shots at them. One of the ships fired a beam at the ground….and moments later a humanoid beast, seemingly created from a carnivorous dinosaur, smashed its way out of the ground and let out a huge roar.

* * *

><p>"The ships are definitely not Drule!" Sparks said.<p>

"Maybe they really are natives," Jeff replied. "Open a channel to them." Sparks did as he said. "This is Commander Jeff Aki of the U.S.S. Defender. We mean you no harm. We are part of a Galaxy Alliance Exploratory Mission." The ships fired on the Defender. "Return fire, but just enough to give us all a chance to escape."

"Sir?" Sparks asked.

"If they are natives, then they have every right to be here," he replied. "To them, we may seem like an invading force. Maybe they don't even understand us. The translators are limited."

"Understood," Sparks said.

"Voltron Force," Jeff said, "get back to the Defender as soon as possible. If these are Natives, we need to leave here as soon as possible as a show of good faith. If you get trapped, you know what to do."

"Sir," Cliff said as the teams engaged the enemy, "a robeast appeared out of nowhere!"

"A robeast?" Jeff shouted. "Do what you can to get outta there!"

"All units regroup," Krik said.

"All units, form Voltron!" Jenny shouted. The ships flew in formation, and prepared for the formation sequence. "Form Feet and Legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" The CJE locked into place, and the bay doors opened to reveal Voltron's face, his eyes lighting up with power. The Falcon came down and locked onto Voltron's chest, and he reached into the air, powering up with several air punches.

"We're gonna give you some cover fire," Jeff said, "but you gotta finish that robeast and get outta there."

"Understood, Commander," Jenny replied. "Run at the beast full force with a shoulder tackle!" Voltron took off running, and the beast braced itself and caught Voltron. They locked up in a struggle.

"This guy's tough," Cliff said.

"I just did a preliminary scan of this thing," Ken said. "It's more machine than beast, but has a power source I'm not familiar with."

"The servos aren't gonna hold much longer," Krik shouted.

"Redirect the force," Jenny said. She pulled the controls and stumbled backwards. Voltron fell backwards, but kicked upwards, sending the robeast flying behind them. Voltron rolled to its feet.

"Raybeam Whip!" Jenny shouted. Voltron lashed onto the beast as it got up, and Voltron took off into the air. "We're gonna take out this robeast, and escape at the same time."

"What the flack do you mean?" Dixie asked.

"I'm gonna block the enemy fire with the robeast," Jenny said. "Once he's softened up…"

"It's slice and dice time!" Chet shouted.

"Like robeast chowder, bro!" Eddie said.

"Get ready," Jenny said as they rose higher and higher in the sky. "Now!" They released the whip, and the beast was freed, but immediately hit with crossfire. "Form Blazing Sword!" Voltron reached to his shoulders and grabbed the Spinning Laser Blades, then combined them overhead and pulled downward, forming the sword. "And in for the kill!" Voltron came down at the beast, starting to freefall, and Voltron slashed through it twice in quick succession. The remains plummeted back to the ground below and exploded upon impact. Voltron took off, following the Defender.

"Commander," Krik said, "the robeast is destroyed. We'll rendezvous just outside the system."

"Good work, team," Jeff said.

* * *

><p>"Have you determined who they are and where they are from?" one of the orange-skinned men aboard the transport asked.<p>

"Yes, Commander," another replied. "They sent a communication, stating they are an exploratory mission from a Galaxy Alliance."

"They are a threat to our control of Yolon," the commander said. "I will not let some small exploratory fleet counter our operations in this sector!"

"But sir," the soldier said, "they destroyed one of our robeasts!"

"I don't know who this 'Galaxy Alliance' is," the commander said, "but they will rule the day they crossed paths with the Halas."

* * *

><p>Jenny walked over to the table with her tray, sitting down with Cliff and Krik.<p>

"Hey," Cliff said, "I heard you got to use your voltcom. How is it?"

"Didn't expect what I got," she replied. "The uniform upgrade is amazing."

"We're supposed to receive ours once the Professor finishes the last minute adjustments," Cliff said.

"I don't get it though," Jenny said. "Why would the natives attack us? We're a peaceful exploration ship."

"Not all people view visitors with open arms, Cadet," Krik said. "They may have mistaken us for a small invasion fleet, or at the very least, a threat to their planet. That's why the Commander was right in ordering the retreat."

"I know you're right," she replied. "I just wish they understood we meant them no harm. But who knows. There's another planet in the system that could possibly suit our needs. Maybe we'll have better luck with this one."

"That's the spirit," Cliff said. Jenny went to take a bite of her food, but immediately spit it out on the ground, gagging.

"Dammit Sammy!" Jenny said, raking her tongue with her fingers. "What the hell?"

"You don't like vege-sauce?" Sammy asked.

"Not on top of my Brownie Surprise!" she screamed.

"Well, that's the surprise, isn't it?" he replied. Krik and Cliff laughed, and she stared Sammy down with a low growl.


	3. Episode 102

**_KathDMD -_**_ Jeff makes a great commander, but remember, he's not Hawkins. Jeff can be hot headed, and some of this will shine through in this next episode. As for Cinda, this episode should begin to answer your question there._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong> - __For the few of us that love Vehicle Voltron, and the many that love KathDMD's OC, Christiane, this is gonna be a great episode! Between the Alliance, the Drules, and the Halas, who will win out?_

**_Theme__ Music : _**_"It's Goin' Down" by The X-Ecutioners ft. Mike Shinoda and Mr. Hahn of Linkin Park_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer - <strong>Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2 : "It's Goin' Down"<strong>

Jeff sat in his office filing through paperwork and checking his datapad, when he heard the door signal.

"Come In," he replied. The door opened, and Christiane walked in. "Chris, what brings ya by the office?"

"It's about my position on the Defender," she replied.

"We've had this talk, Chris," he said. "I'm extremely nervous about you being out here. I know you have plenty of experience co-piloting with Taye Benton, but out here in the unknown, it get's alot rougher."

"You don't understand," she replied with a smile. "I'm looking to resume my post on Systems and Tactical."

"What?" he asked. It was then that someone slowly and carefully limped into the room. She saluted.

"Tech Sergeant Cinda Kirigas reporting for duty, sir," Cinda said.

"You're up and out of your chair!" Jeff said excitedly. "Is the Professor aware of this?"

"After a lot of persuading," she replied, "he's agreed to sign my release papers. I can return to active duty."

"But are you up to it?" Jeff asked. "I want you to be completely sure, Cinda. You're still a bit wobbly, and I don't want anything happening to you either." She nodded.

"I can do this," she replied adamantly. "I've fought so hard to get to this point. I want this." Jeff looked her in the eye.

"I'm sending the Land Team out to scout this new planet," he said. "You'll need to be ready to launch within the hour."

"Yes, sir!" she replied ecstatically.

"But first," he said, "there is a little matter I need to attend to." They both looked at him inquisitively. He reached into his desk drawer and pulled something out and handed it to Cinda. "This is your voltcom. Cliff and the others just got theirs. You'll need it if you plan to join them out there." She placed it on her wrist, and it snapped in place. "Chris, I'll ask you to hand the key back to Cinda, then join hands." They both looked at him strangely, then turned to one another.

"You're OK with this?" Christiane asked.

"You know what I know," Cinda replied. "It shouldn't be a problem." They wrapped their wrists around each other and held hands. The energy flowed from Christiane into Cinda. Christiane's uniform tunred from red to standard grey, and a uniform appeared on Cinda, red with black trim, with two chevrons showing her rank. They released and looked down at their uniforms.

"Now get out there with your team and check out that planet," Jeff said with a smile.

"Yes, sir!" Cinda replied with a salute. She carefully made her way out of the office. After the door closed, Christiane turned to Jeff.

"I'm gonna miss being out there fighting with everyone," she said, "but I have a feeling I'm going to be needed on the bridge….now more than ever."

* * *

><p>"The space explorers from the Galaxy Alliance are continuing to research planets in this sector," General Binak said. "Our sources say they have launched exploatory ships to scout this planet." He pointed to a planet on the holo-screen.<p>

"Something else is troubling about this world, General," Merla replied.

"What is it, Your Highness?" he asked. She stood up and walked towards the holo-screen.

"That," she replied, pointing. "The other planet in this system. We overlooked it when we arrived, but I heard voices."

"Voices?" He looked at her quizzically.

"Don't look at me like a blithering idiot, Binak!" she scowled. "I sensed a presence I have never felt before. Whether it is in some way related to the Alliance's presence in this sector has yet to be determined. But I would proceed with caution if we are to attempt to take this planet from the explorers."

"Yes, Your majesty," he said with a slight bow.

"I want you to launch a small fleet of robot fighters to the far side of the planet," she replied. "I want them to scout the area for a place to set up operations. If the exploring team from the Voltron Force approaches, engage them immediately."

"What if we are unable to stop their forces?" he asked.

"Don't be an idiot, Binak," she replied. "Our scientists have just shipped us the latest robeast in their arsenal. And I have no doubt it will have the power to put a stop to the mighty Voltron and its exploratory fleet once and for all!"

* * *

><p>The land Team Vehicles launched from the Defender's hangar. As they approached the planet, Cliff came on the com.<p>

"Alright team," he said, "after what happened the other day, we need to be on our toes. For now, I want to go down in group formation."

"Yes, sir," the team replied.

"Land Team," he ordered, "form Turbo Terrain Fighter!" The ATSVs connected together, then latched on to the Jet Radar Station. The Carriers likewise connected together, and then to the Station as well, completing the formation sequence. The Turbo Terrain Fighter then descended through the atmosphere towards the surface of the planet.

"It looks pretty similar to the conditions we saw on the other planet in this system," Modoch said. "It's relatively primitive, covered in lush, prehistoric-looking plant life and animals."

"I'm sending preliminary scans back to the Defender," Cinda replied. "I'm sure Jeff and Professor Paige will be anxious to see this."

"Is anyone else picking up anything unusual?" Cliff asked.

"Not a blip," Hutch replied. "Not a sign of technology."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Marvin asked.

"I'm guessing," Hutch replied.

"There looks like a good place to touch down over there," Cliff said. "Let's take her down and get a closer look." The Turbo Terrain Fighter glided in an arc and landed carefully on the ground below. When it came to a stop, the team exited the vehicles.

"Oxygen levels are well within normal limits," Cinda said, looking at a holographic screen on her voltcom.

"These things come in pretty handy, don't they?" Cliff asked, chuckling.

"Not seeing anything harmful in the air mixture," Cinda said. "It should be alright for breathing." She pressed another button on her voltcom, and the screen vanished, and her helmet disappeared. After a moment of watching her, the rest of the team removed their helmets in the same manner.

"Sorry," Modoch laughed, "you remember what happened the last time we weren't careful."

"Don't remind me," Cliff said. They walked forward, scanning the vegetation, and in general, looking around.

"It's a prehistoric paradise," Hutch commented.

"Let's just hope we don't run into any prehistoric wildlife!" Marvin replied.

* * *

><p>"We have detected a strange life force on the surface," a soldier said , saluting when he came into the room. A man in full dress uniform turned to face him, the orange skin on his face beginning to bead with sweat.<p>

"Does it match the signatures we detected on Masfa?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," the soldier replied.

"It's that 'Galaxy Alliance' ship," he sneered. "We will show them not to mess with us. Send ground forces to the surface! Prevent them from returning to their ships! And should their command ship come down to rescue them, sent the Iron Weapon to deal with them!"

"Yes, Sir!" he replied, saluted then left. The man turned back to the console.

"The Halas will not have their land encroached upon by outsiders," he sneered. "This galaxy belongs to us!"

* * *

><p>"Sir!" Sparks shouted. "I'm detecting Drule ships approaching on the long range scans!"<p>

"What?" Jeff shouted, running over to Sparks to check out the monitor with his own eyes. "These guys never quit, do they?"

"No, sir," Sparks replied.

"Jeff," Christaine said, turning from her console to speak to him, "Have you tried reaching out to them?"

"The Drules?" he asked. "What on Earth for?"

"The Derinja were a very misunderstood people," she replied. "We once spoke to one of their generals. A lot of their aggression was built up from a misunderstanding between the Terrans and the Derinja. Perhaps the Drules that have been following us have some sort of claim, or reason for fighting us?"

"I admit," Jeff said, "there have been many honorable Drules, but the ones from the Supremacy, I've learned, are not to be trusted."

"It can't hurt to try and talk," she said. She looked at him with pleading eyes, and he could tell something more was on her mind than what she would mention out loud.

"Oh alright," he said. He turned to Sparks. "Sparks, open a channel to the approaching Drule command ship. Maybe there's a way we can reason with them."

"Yes, sir," he replied.

* * *

><p>"We should get this report back to the Commander," Cliff said. Before they could turn to head back to the ships, a swarm of soldiers, all with orange skin, came out of nowhere and began opening fire on them. The five scattered to find cover. Cinda dropped to the ground and pulled herself behind a rock.<p>

"Cinda!" Hutch yelled. "You ok?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "They have us pinned down!"

"These look like the people from that other planet," Cliff said. "They look just as Jenny and Wolo described them."

"Can anyone make it back to the ship?" Modoch shouted.

"We're stuck," Marvin replied.

"Hey Marv," Hutch said, "We got these voltcom things. They're supposed to have weapons, right?"

"I think so," Marvin said.

"So let's use 'em!" Hutch replied. They pressed a button on their Voltcom, and a deck of cards appeared in their hands. "The hell is this?"

"Playing cards?" Marvin said.

"This ain't no time for games!" he shouted, whipping his hand around. One of the cards flew out of his hand and exploded. He looked at Marvin, who looked back at him. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Marvin nodded. They came out from behind the trees they were hiding behind and began flinging the cards at the enemy. The explosions knocked several of them down, and the two charged at the soldiers. They went to punch them, and the hand they held the deck in glowed and caused their blows to become charged with energy.

"This is amazing!" Marvin shouted.

"This is a brawler's weapon!" Hutch laughed as he hit one with an uppercut, sending him flying into the air.

"Well, when in Rome…." Modock said, and hit the button on his voltcom. A double bladed spear emerged, and he ran at the enemy, and began fighting them off as well.

"We have to get back to the ships!" Cliff yelled. "Cinda, can you move?"

"Not very fast," she replied. "They have me pinned down!' Cliff pushed the button on his voltcom, and a long whip formed in his hand.

"Crikey," he exclaimed. "No time for fun. Let's see what I can do with this." He whipped it at a branch high above and swung from where he was to where Cinda was. "Come on, love, let's get out for here." He helped her up and they tried to make a run for the ship.

"Look out!" Cinda yelled, hitting her voltcom. A shield appeared in front of them and blocked the blaster fire.

"That's gotta come in handy!" Cliff said. He helped her to the ship as she continued to shield them from the blasts.

"Come on, Marvin!" Hutch shouted. "Our ride's about to leave!"

"Right behind ya!" Marvin shouted, and they along with Modoch made a run for the ship.

"Don't let them get away!" one of the soldiers shouted. "Alert high command, and release the Iron Weapon!"

* * *

><p>"Sir," a Drule soldier said, "the Defender is hailing us!"<p>

"Put it on screen," Binak ordered. "Let's entertain them for now." The screen came up, and jeff appeared.

"This is Commander Jeff Aki of the U.S.S. Defender," Jeff said. "We're here trying to explore new planets in the Yolon Sector for colonization. It seems to me that we may be fighting when we could be working together. What are your orders in this sector?" Binak laughed to himself.

"We are here to claim new worlds for the glory of the Supremacy, and in the name of the Ruler of the Seventh Kingdom!" Binak replied. "If you mean to stand in our way, we will be more than happy to end your miserable existence."

"Now see here!" Jeff replied, clenching his fists. Christiane could feel his temper rising, even from across the room. She held her breath in anticipation. "Why would you want to continue to conquer the galaxy instead of cooperating with other worlds in a lasting peace? Surely that would be good for trade, right? You want the best for your people, right?"

"We demand total power!" Binak shouted. "If you shall not submit, then you shall meet your end! This discussion is over!" The com ended. Binak turned back to his officer. "Open fire! If their units come to their rescue, release the robeast!"

"Sir," the officer interrupted, "something is happening on the surface of the planet!"

"What is it?" Binak asked.

"There seems to be a skirmish occurring," he replied, "and something huge just emerged from the ground several kilometers away!"

"That's not one of ours!" Binak shouted. "Release the robeast now!"

"Yes, sir!" he replied, and pulled the lever.

* * *

><p>"Well," Jeff said, exasperated, "I tried it your way, Chris."<p>

"It was worth it," Christiane replied. "He was indeed hostile, but I could sense there's more behind their motives than just simply conquering this sector."

"Well, we have bigger problems now," Sparks shouted. "They just released a robeast!"

"What?" Jeff shouted. "Alert the teams! Get in contact with the Land Team!"

"They're not responding, sir," Sparks replied, "and worse, something else has appeared on the planet's surface." They looked at the monitors in horror as a large Iron Giant rose from the ground, glowing violet with energy, and letting out the most blood curdling screech.

_To be continued….._


	4. Episode 103

**_KathDMD -_**_ I'm glad you liked Cinda's return! This episode should be even more crazy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong> - And now the conclusion from last week! I really think everyone's gonna love it!_

**_Theme__ Music : _**_"Centuries" by Fallout Boy_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer - <strong>Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 3 : "Shadows"<strong>

"Is everyone ok?" Cliff asked.

"I'm alright," Cinda said.

"Made it in one piece," Modoch said.

"We're here," Marvin said.

"Yeah, just barely," replied Hutch.

"Then let's get into the air and see what we're dealing with," Cliff said. The Turbo Terrain Fighter lifted off and flew around in the air. "Get a look at that!" They looked down and saw the Iron Giant climbing out of the ground, ready to strike.

"It looks like a robeast!" Modoch said.

"We need to contact the others," Cinda said.

"Land Team Leader Cliff calling the Defender!" Cliff said over the com. "We are under attack by more of the natives we spotted, and they seem to have a robeast!"

"We see it," Jeff said frantically. "The Drules are here, and released a robeast of their own! We just sent out the Air and Sea Teams to meet you. Once done, I want you to form Voltron, and fight the Drule Robeast first. We have no idea who the natives are or what they want. I want to give them a chance to explain themselves."

"Cliff," Cinda said, "There they are!"

"Boy, am I glad to see you blokes!" Cliff exclaimed.

"Less talk, more forming Voltron!" Krik replied.

"Right-o," Cliff said. "Land Team, separate!" The Turbo Terrain Fighter split up into the five vehicles.

"Let's get into formation," Jenny said. "All units form Voltron!" The vehicles flew in formation, then began to drop into place. "Form feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" The CJE locked into place, and the bay doors opened to reveal Voltron's face, his eyes lighting up with power. The Falcon came screaming downward and locked onto Voltron's chest. Voltron reached into the air, powering up, then finishing with a few air punches.

"The Commander said to engage the Drules and wait to see what the natives do," Krik said.

"You heard 'em," Jenny said, "Let's take out this robeast!" Voltron took off into the air, leaving the planet and heading to meet up with the Drule Robeast. The Iron Giant on the ground suddenly took off in pursuit.

"Let's give it a warm welcome," Dixie said.

"Isn't that an oxymoron?" Ken asked.

"Why you little…" she started to say.

"Electro Thermoblasters!" Jenny shouted. Voltron arched back, and fired all blasters at the enemy, hitting it dead on and sending it flying backwards into one of the Drule ships, destroying it.

"You imbeciles!" Binak shouted. "Get them, not us!" The robeast flew at Voltron.

"It's coming right for us!" Krik shouted. Before jenny could react, the robeast tackled Voltron, sending them into a tumble. Gravity caught them, and they began to fall towards the planet.

"Marvin, Hutch, activate thrusters and get us out of this spin!" Jenny shouted. The thrusters fired, and they began to slow and stabilize. "And now a little maneuver I saw in a movie once…" Voltron kneed the robeast in the crotch, causing it to let go.

"We're free," Cliff said.

"Form Solar Combat Spear!" Jenny shouted. Voltron pulled the halves out of the slots in his lower legs, then put them together, twirling the completed spear over his head. "And…..launch!" Voltron threw it hard, and it pierced the robeast's chest. "We got it, guys. Let's go in for the kill! Form Blazing…" The Iron Giant came from behind and grabbed Vontron, maneuvering him and sending him falling to the ground far below.

"What's going on?" Cliff asked.

"It's that robeast launched by the natives!" Modoch replied.

"Brace for impact!" Jenny shouted. Voltron crashed hard, causing a crater several feet deep. The Giant came down on top of Votron, stomping on it repeatedly. The pilots let out screams as the shock to the systems began to affect them.

"It's stomping a mudhole in us!" Cliff said.

"I'm up for suggestions," Jenny grunted out between shocks.

"I got this," Cinda said. "Wolo, follow my lead!" As the Giant's foot came down, Voltron pushed up and rolled slightly. He grabbed the leg with his left arm and wrapped around it tightly, flipping the Giant over on its stomach, allowing Voltron to get to its feet.

"Ankle Lock!" Eddie shouted.

"That's so righteous, bro!" Chet shouted back.

"Jenny," Ken said, "the Drule Robeast is on its way down here!"

"Then let's introduce them!" Jenny shouted. Voltron pulled to its feet and spun around, swinging the iron Giant faster and faster. "And release!" Voltron let go, and the Giant flew through the air flailing, hitting the Drule Robeast head on.

"Crack shot!" Cliff exclaimed.

"Form Blazing Sword!" Jenny shouted. Voltron pulled the spinning laser blades from his shoulders and combined them overhead, pulling downward, forming the sword. Voltron took off into the air, and as both beasts fell to the ground, Voltron skewered them together, then sliced upwards. They continued to fall to the ground, where they violently exploded.

"Now let's send the Drules packing!" Cinda said. Voltron took off into space and started taking out the larger ships.

* * *

><p>"Voltron destroyed the robeast!" the officer said. "Now he's taking out our fleet!"<p>

"Set a course for System Delta," Binak ordered. "Let them fight it out with the natives." The Drule Fleet engaged their engines and took off.

"There they go again," Cliff said.

"You think they'll ever learn?" Jenny asked.

"Probably not," Dixie remarked. "They're dumber than Ken, and slower than the wonder twins down there."

"Hey!" Eddie exclaimed. "We ain't slow, bro!"

"Hehe," Chet replied, "you said Slo-bro." She smacked her head.

"Let's just get back to the Defender and try to figure this all out," Jenny said. Before they could react, a transmission broadcast over all channels, and Sparks opened it to the bridge.

"'Galaxy Alliance' vessel," the man said, "you are trespassing in Halassian territory. We will not allow you to violate our empire! Leave now or we will destroy you and your pathetic monstrosity!"

"This is Commander Jeff Aki," Jeff shouted. "We have tried to reach out to you before but received no response. We are an exploratory vessel, and will gladly leave this system if this is your world…."

"This entire galaxy is under the rule of our empire!" the man exclaimed. "You have no claim to our lands or the peoples we enslave. I will only say this once more, leave!" The com ended.

"What is with these guys?" Jeff asked angrily. Christiane came up to him.

"Jeff," she said, "I get the feeling they are not natives, as we first thought."

"Huh?" he asked.

"They seem to have more in common with the Drules," she said. "I wish I had all the answers, but without coming into physical contact…"

"We know enough," Jeff replied. "'Stay off our turf.' Message received loud and clear. But if they do turn out to be an invading force, and they're hurting the people of Yolon, then we can't stand by and allow it to continue. Someone has to put a stop to it."

"Len won't authorize force," Christiane said. "You know the High Council won't want war."

"Neither do I, Chris," he said. "But we've seen too much death to ignore genocide."

* * *

><p>Dixie stood at the bar with a glass of whiskey in her hand. She tossed it down her throat, then slammed it on the counter. Sammy filled it up, but when he went to leave, she gave him a nasty look.<p>

"Leave the damn bottle," she demanded. He set the bottle down and shrugged, then went about his business. She filled the glass again, then picked it up to drink, but stopped when she saw Ken approach her again.

"Hey," he said.

"Not you again," she said to herself. She raised a closed fist. "If you want to learn the hard way to stay the flack away from me…"

"I already know to stay away from you," he said defiantly. "I also know you're mean, nasty, and downright rotten to me and most people you come across. I also know that kind of hurt goes so deep that you have no clue how to express it. So you push people away…people who actually might give a damn about you. And why? Because you're selfish." She went to take a swing at him, but he expertly dodged it. She fell forward and he grabbed her arm, twisted it around and behind her back and caught her, holding her up in a way she couldn't move.

"Grr…." she snapped.

"If you want to snap out and snark people," he said to her, "I'm not gonna stand for it. But if it's a fight you really want, you know where my damn quarters are. It'll be the last time you call me chicken-snart." He pulled her to her feet and let her go. He went to walk out, and when she went to attack him, Jenny and Wolo grabbed her and held her back. He left the lounge, and as soon as they let her go, she threw up her arms.

"ARGH!" she screamed, the grabbed the full glass of whiskey, downed it, then proceeded to drink strait from the bottle. Sammy looked over at Jenny and shook her head.

"Commander Aki used to say, 'Some people need to learn the hard way.'," he said.


	5. Episode 104

**_KathDMD -_**_ I know Chet and Eddie are a pair, but don't start dissing what is becoming one of my most unique pairings! At least, not until yuou read this episode..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong> - While this episode does not have a slightly naughtier version, I'm anxious to see what everyone thinks of the outcome of what I'm gonna call "Dixie-gate"._

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer - <strong>Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 4 : "Fight For It"<strong>

"Sir," Sparks said over the com, "I have that important transmission from Galaxy Garrison coming through right now."

"Go ahead and patch it through to my office," Jeff replied. When the viewscreen came on, Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins appeared. Jeff stood up and saluted.

"At ease, Jeff," she said. "You said you wanted to talk to me about the state of things out in Yolon?"

"Yeah," he replied. "You see, we've encountered an entirely new race of people out here."

"Friendly?' she asked.

"Not that I can determine," he replied. "Both times they tried to attack us."

"Did you provoke them?" she asked.

"Of course not!" Jeff replied adamantly. "We made every attempt to contact them, and even left the planet we were researching, thinking maybe they had claim to it."

"So they're natives to the planet?" she asked.

"We thought they were at first," he replied, "but Chris seems to think that they are possibly trying to conquer or control this entire sector. Unfortunately, other than their aggression, I really don't have any evidence to back up her feelings."

"You know I have complete faith in Christiane's abilities as a seer,' she said, "but the High Council is another matter. Honestly, Jeff, there have been talks amongst council about replacing me as Space Marshall."

"Don't let those bureaucrats push you around, Len," he said. "You've made every right decision possible since taking your position. And honestly, we couldn't ask for a better commanding officer."

"Thanks, Jeff," she replied. "That means a lot. I'll try to give you all the support I can, but unfortunately, unless you are able to recover some hard evidence that these people are trying to take over the sector by force, my hands are tied."

"Understood, ma'am," he replied.

"Hawkins out," she said as the transmission ended.

* * *

><p>Ken sat quietly at a small table in his room playing virtual chess against an AI opponent, when the door signaled.<p>

"Enter," he said. The door slid open, and there stood Dixie, holding herself up against the door frame with one hand, and barely holding a nearly empty whiskey bottle in the other. Ken didn't look back at the door. "If you're here for the cleaning, I already took it to the laundry bin.

"I'm not here for the laundry," Dixie slurred, "I here for your ass!" He stood up and turned around to see her in that sorry state.

"Well," he said, "I didn't actually think you'd make it down here in the state I left you," he said. "Judging by the smell, I'd say you're even worse off. How are you even standing?"

"Shut the flack up and fight!" she shouted.

"You're serious?" he asked. "Well this is just brilliant. Well, guess it's better me than anyone else, right? Here, I'll even let you get in the first swing." He pointed to his jaw. And she wound up and slugged him in the face hard. He turned his cheek, softening the blow, then turned back to look at her. "You hit like a girl."

"ARGH!" she shouted. She swung again, hitting him in the gut, then tried to hit him in the face again. He dodged that punch and tackled her into the wall.

"You really need to control that temper of yours," he said. She held her hands together and clubbed him in the back, causing him to buckle to the floor. She kicked him in the stomach, forcing him to fall to the floor and roll onto his back. She hit the door lock.

"You asked for an ass kicking," she said, "and I'm gonna beat every last piece of snart outta you!" She went to stomp him, but he rolled out of the way. He rolled hack and grabbed her ankle and yanked, pulling up as he tried to get to his feet. He twisted, causing her to fall to the ground. She kicked violently, sending him flying into the opposite wall. He bounced back and turned around as she got to her feet.

"Come on, Dixie," he said, "I thought you were gonna give me a challenge! Don't tell me that whiskey makes you soft!" She ran at him, and he dodged, allowing her to run into the wall. He grabbed her arm and pulled it behind her back, pinning her against the wall. "Now, I'm gonna let you go, and you're gonna leave this room like a good little girl and go back to your own room, and I won't have to tell Commander Aki about your behavior in the bar." Out of nowhere, he heard a crunch, and she turned around and clocked him in the face so hard he spun and fell to the floor in pain.

"Didn't see that one coming, did ya?" she slurred. She grabbed her left arm and pulled and pushed hard, and you could almost feel the bone snapping back into place. "Dislocated it when I was ten."

"Impressive," he said as he got to his feet. She swung again, he dodged. He punched her twice in the gut, and she came back with an uppercut. She swung again, and he dodged, grabbed her head, and headbutted her. She staggered backwards a bit, then grabbed his head to return the favor….only instead, she locked lips with him, kissing him forcefully. He broke the kiss and looked at her funny. She grabbed his tshirt and punched him, sending him onto the bed, and literally tearing his shirt off.

"I'm not done with you," she grunted. She went to grab him, but he rolled off the bed and got to his feet. They grabbed one another, struggling. He managed to pull her uniform down over her arms, pinning them in place, and she headbutted him again. She pulled her arms out of the sleeves, her light blue bra holding on for dear life, and tried to come at him again. She grabbed him by the throat and tired to choke him. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head to his face. Her lips grazed his ear, and heard a phrase he never expected.

"I want you to screw me," she whispered.

* * *

><p>"We are approaching the Delta System," General Binak said. "Should we launch our ships?"<p>

"Not yet, General," Merla replied. "Have you had a chance to analyze the data from our last battle?"

"The new enemy, or the number of casualties we sustained?" he asked.

"Both," she replied. "These 'Halassians' pose a threat to us. But they also pose a threat to the Galaxy Alliance. We are suffering great losses, and are far from our supply base. While Lord Kanji may fund our Kingdom's operations, his plans in this sector have yielded little to no fruit."

"Your suggestion?" Binak asked.

"Allow the Alliance to become entangled with the Halassians," she replied. "If they want to destroy one another, let them. If we play our cards right, we can slip by them and take the spoils for our own. They have an established empire in this sector. Perhaps we could use that to our advantage."

"An excellent plan, Your Highness," he said.

"Keep an eye out for the Halassians," she said. "If you see them, and the Alliance fleet is nearby, we shall lure them to one another. All we need to do….is spread the seed….of hate." She laughed maniacally.

* * *

><p>Jenny, Cliff and Krik came on to the bridge and stood in front of Commander Aki.<p>

"Alright, team," he said. "We're approaching the next system in Yolon. Delta five has been deemed by the Professor as possibly inhabitable. I believe it's Krik's turn to take this round, but I want to keep a close eye out for the Drules, and also for these 'Halassians'. I don't want to get in a skirmish, but if we need to, I want to be ready. The Space Marshall says we need proof if we are to assume the Halassians are a threat. I agree with her. If you find any indication of life down there, or the exploitation of that life, no matter how small it is, I want it on record, got it?"

"Got it," the three replied in unison.

"Good," Jeff said. "Krik, gather your team and launch immediately. I want the other two teams on standby. Is everyone accounted for?"

"My team is accounted for," Cliff said. "They're all in the lounge awaiting orders."

"Rocky and Wolo are also in the lounge," Jenny replied, "but Cadet Hunter and Cadet Calla are missing. I think Hunter went to get some sleep, and Calla…well, I'm not gonna talk about her right now."

"Well you better find 'em," Jeff replied. "I'll need you all to roll out in a matter of moments should the Drules arrive."

"Yes, sir," Jenny replied with a salute, then ran off the bridge.

"Don't be so hard on her," Cliff said. "Poor girl is doing her best. Cadet Calla is a bit of a lush though."

"We were pretty bad back at the Academy ourselves," Jeff laughed. "But regardless, as Team Leader, she has to maintain a level of responsibility, no matter how drunk her teammate gets."

"I agree," Cliff replied.

"I'll grab my team and get out there," Krik said. "If I see anything, you'll be the first to know." Krik and Cliff left the bridge. Jeff looked over at Christiane.

"You think they'll be alright?" he asked.

"Teams always pull together when things get tough," she replied. "I think Cadet Owens will find her place."

* * *

><p>"Sea Team, launch!" Krik ordered. The five ships on the Sea Team took off and launched from the hangar. The ships headed towards the planet. "All units into formation! Ignite nuclear power thrusters, and form Aqua Fighter!" The fronts of the Multi-Wheeled Explorers folded, drawing the Space Probers into place. They all combined with the Communications Module, completing the combination. The Aqua Fighter descended towards the planet.<p>

"This planet looks a lot more Earth-like," Shannon said. "Not like the prehistoric look we saw before, but a good mix of vegetation and dry land."

"The mineral compositions we're picking up are phenomenal!" Eddie said.

"Like a literal gold mine," Chet said. "I told ya, rocks are our thing. Hey Krik, can we go below the surface? If the reefs are any indication, there may be even more mineral deposits down below."

"I'm interested in seeing what kind of aquatic life exists down there," Mai said.

"I agree," Krik said. "Let's check it out." The Aqua Fighter flew down towards the water's surface and entered with a splash. Designed to move well in this environment, the vehicle moved with ease as they began observing.

"Look at that!" Mai pointed out.

"What is it?" Krik asked.

"It looks almost like a ship graveyard," Shannon replied. "I've never seen designs like this before. It's almost as if there was a battle here at one point."

"Dude," Chet said, "I just ran a scan on the ocean floor, and while it's littered with debris, just like my bro was sayin', there's everything down there! Precious metals, gemstone formations, and penetrating the surface, pockets of naturally forming lason deposits!"

"Lason?" Krik asked. "This could be the reason for all these ships being down here. Perhaps someone found out about the mineral wealth, and fought over it."

"Would it be possible those 'Halassians' had something to do with this?" Shannon asked.

"Just in case," Krik replied, "I think we'd better gather some samples and document what we've found down here."

* * *

><p>"Captain Marth, the Alliance ship has sent more exploration vehicles," an officer remarked. "They have penetrated the surface of the ocean on Delta Five!"<p>

"These 'Galaxy Alliance' meddlers are becoming more of a nuisance than they're worth," Marth said to himself. "First they try to settle our planets, and now they are trying to take the resources from our newly conquered worlds! I will not allow it!"

"What are your orders?" he asked.

"They must not be allowed to probe deeper into the planet's surface!" Marth replied. "Launch the Aqua Beast to destroy their underwater vessel! I know not their intentions, but our slaves and our resources shall not be theirs!"

"Yes, sir!" he replied. He pulled a lever, and a clunk was heard. A door in one of the rock faces opened up, and a fish-like humanoid robeast swam out. Its eyes glowed red as it spotted the Aqua Fighter, and began to power up its weapons….unknown to Krik and his team.

_To be continued….._


	6. Episode 105

_**Author's Note** - While this episode does not have a slightly naughtier version, I'm anxious to see what everyone thinks of the outcome of what I'm gonna call "Dixie-gate"._

**_Theme__ Music : _**_"Incomplete" by Backstreet Boys_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer - <strong>Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 105 : "Incomplete"<strong>

"Krik!" Mai shouted. "Sensors are detecting something coming at us fast!"

"It's a robeast!" Krik shouted. It fired missiles at them. "We're a target like this! Sea Team, separate!" The Aqua Fighter split up , and the five ships scattered, allowing the missiles to miss and hit one of the coral reefs.

"Head for the surface!" Shannon shouted. "We have to get a signal to the Defender!"

"It's blocking our transmissions!" Mai shouted.

"Not cool, Bro," Eddie said.

"Not cool at all," Chet said. The beast reached out, and a band of seaweed launched from its hand and wrapped around Krik's ship and pulled.

"AAAAAH!" Krik yelled. "It's got me!" The beast yanked hard, pulling Krik down to the sea bed with a crash.

"Mai," Shannon said, "we'll keep it occupied! Surface and try to get in contact with the Defender."

"Right," she replied. Her Space Prober made a beeline for the surface. The beast launched another seaweed rope to grab it, but it was shot down by Chet and Eddie.

"Hands off the chick, bro!" Eddie said.

"She's a chick, bro?" Chet asked.

"Dude!" Eddie shouted. The beast struck Chet's ship, but he was able to regain control.

"That was close," Chet said. "Thought for a minute for a minute I was headed for that giant kegger in the sky."

"Guys, focus!" Shannon ordered. They continued swimming around the beast, taking shots at it.

"Come on, Krik," Shannon shouted, "wake up!" Krik lay unconscious in the cockpit of his ship, unaware of the fight above.

* * *

><p>"Commander!" Mai shouted over the com. "We are under attack by an aquatic robeast!"<p>

"Is it the Drules or the Halassians?" Jeff asked.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "Krik's ship's been knocked out! We need help, badly!"

"Help is on the way!" Jeff replied. He hit a button on the console. "Jenny, Cliff, assemble your teams and launch! Sea team's in trouble!"

"Have there been any Drule ships detected in the area?" Christiane asked.

"No," Jeff replied. "Why?"

"Because," she replied, "it's possible this could be an aggressive move by the Halassians. Cadet Isla sent up reports of the samples the Sea Team located. If the Drules had been here, and found those resources, wouldn't they have dug them up by now?"

"It's possible," he replied. "With the amount of lason they found, you'd think the entire Supremacy would be here emptying the lake to get at it!"

* * *

><p>Jenny ran down the hall with Rocky and Wolo.<p>

"You two get to the ships," she said. "I'll grab Ken. Hopefully, Dixie turns up. I still can't find her, and the Commander will have my head if she doesn't turn up!" They nodded and continued running. She banged on the door. "Hunter! Come on! The Commander needs the Air Team airborne! We got a robeast on our hands!" Inside the room, Ken fell out of bed. He stood up quickly and turned to find Dixie, naked, dried blood marking her body, and a wicked grin on her face. Otherwise, she seemed to be sleeping peacefully, with one leg wrapped up in the blankets. He shook his head and hurriedly pulled on his base uniform. He snapped on his voltcom and ran back over to her.

"Come on, Dix!" he shouted, lightly tapping her face. "Wake up, we gotta move!" She moaned and continued to sleep. He shrugged and leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She instinctively kissed back, biting his lower lip. He pulled away to see she was still sleeping. She smirked, muttering in her sleep.

"So damn good…." she muttered. "….don't flacking stop…." He almost let out a laugh, but knew there was no way he was gonna be able to wake her. She was dead to the world. He tried to go for the door, and felt the stinging across his back.

"Those nails..." he whispered to himself. Long, deep scratches down his back burned as he moved. He staggered to the door, limping, barely able to walk, and opened the door. He pulled himself out quickly and sealed it shut.

"Damn, Hunter," Jenny asked, "What the flack happened to you?" She pointed to the obvious black eye, several bruises on his hands and wrist, and his limp.

"Chess accident," he replied. She gave him a quizzical look.

"Let's get to the ships," she said. "Have you seen Dixie?" He honestly didn't know how to answer the question, and created an awkward pause. "Nevermind, let's get going. Sea team is in trouble!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him along, and every step painfully reminded him of what happened last night.

* * *

><p>The remaining ships launched from the Defender and headed screaming down to the planet. As they approached the water, Jenny opened the com.<p>

"All units, engage underwater propulsion systems," she said. They splashed down and con tinued to dive, heading for the Sea Team's last known position, Mai's Space prober leading the way.

"There they are!" Rocky shouted. "Krik's ship is behind that robeast!"

"We've gotta get him back up!" Jenny said.

"If you can get that thing away from him," Eddie said, "we got a way to get Captain Keats moving!"

"Yeah, bro," Chet replied. "We got this."

"You heard 'em, team," Jenny said. "Focus your fire, and get that robeast away from Krik!" The ships opened fire, and flew around the beast in a pattern. The robeast took several swipes, and when they flew away, the robeast swam in pursuit.

"Set your forward arrays to a low frequency," Eddie said.

"Dude," Chet replied, "I know how to rock." They fired at the nearby deposit, and a light blast occurred, rocking the ship, and rays of different colored light flashed around it. Krik's eyes began to open as a strange odor filled his nostrils.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Dude," Chet said. "You need to get moving! The team needs ya!" Krik nodded. He powered on the ship and took off. They went to join the others.

"There's Krik!" Jenny said.

"We still don't have Dixie!" Rocky said. "We can't form Voltron!"

Why not?" Jenny asked.

"Are we able to form Voltron without the Falcon?" Cliff asked.

"We were able to form Voltron without a head," Krik replied.

"Really?" Jenny asked.

"We could try it," Krik said.

"Couldn't hurt," Jenny said. "Alright, all units form Voltron!" The ships moved into position and began to come together. "Form feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head." The CJE locked into place. The bay doors opened to reveal Voltron's face, his eyes lighting up with power.

"Shielding is down by fifty percent," Ken shouted.

"Tell me something I don't know, Hunter!" Jenny shouted back. "You and Wolo need to be a little pro-active in protecting the core."

"I know whatcha mean," Rocky commented. "I'm feeling a bit naked here."

"Form Solar Combat Spears!" Voltron reached down and grabbed the spears from its lower legs and began hurling them at the robeast. It was able to dodge a few, but the few that hit it, smashed instead of pierced.

"They just smashed!" Cliff shouted.

"Here he comes!" Ken shouted.

"Form Spinning Laser Blades!" Jenny shouted. Voltron reached to his shoulders and pulled the blades. He ran at the beast and swung the blades back and forth, trying to cut into the beast.

"It's not making a scratch!" Jenny said. "Why?"

"Without all of us," Ken said, "there isn't enough power."

* * *

><p>Dixie rolled over and reached her arm over the edge of the bed. She started to regain consciousness, and when her eyes fluttered open, at first, everything was fuzzy. She reached up and held her head from the throbbing pain.<p>

"What the flack?" she asked herself. "Must have lost count after that last bottle…" She tried to sit up, and noticed her leg twisted in the covers. Then she noticed she was naked. "Great. What the hell did I do now?" She picked herself off the bed and noticed the wet spot where she was laying, and her uniform and undergarments strewn across the floor. She saw spots of blood on her, in her fingernails, and on the bed. "Whatever it was, I musta had one helluva good time." She picked up her clothes and put everything back on. "I wish I knew who the hell's room I ended up in….but then again, maybe I don't." She snapped on her Voltcom and walked out of the room. Moments later, it started to light up.

"Calla here," she said. "What the flack you want?"

"Cadet?" Jeff asked. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I was passed out," she replied. "What's going on, Commander?" She tried to regain some composure.

"There's a robeast down there," he shouted. "The team tried to form Voltron without you, but there's not enough power."

"I'm already on my way to the hangar, Commander," she replied, ending the com. She ran as fast as she could. "Great job, Dix. Get drunk, get screwed, black out, and all hell breaks looks. Flack me senseless." She sat in the chair, and it raised her up to the next level. It slid along the floor and into the hangar. The seat locked into place, and the module lowered into the Falcon. She activated her voltcom, and the engines fired up, the Falcon taking off from the hangar screaming.

* * *

><p>The robeast punched Voltron twice, then pulled a set of claws and stabbed through its chest.<p>

"Hull breach!" Ken shouted.

"Cargo areas are takin' on water!" Rocky shouted. "Trying to repressurize the system!" Jenny yanked the controls.

"Break this hold!" she ordered. Cinda and Wolo maneuvered in time, and grabbed the hand with the claw and broke the claws off in Voltron. Voltron grabbed the other arm, and headbutted the robeast, sending it reeling backwards. "Eye Beam!" Voltron fired the eye beam at the beast, and it knocked it back, but again, wasn't able to penetrate or harm the beast.

"We need to fire on all cylinders!" Cliff said.

"We need Dixie," Ken said.

"One Falcon jet, coming up!" Dixie shouted. "YEEEEEEEEEEEHAW!" The Falcon scremed through the water, coming down and locking into place over the broken claws in Voltron's chest. Voltron reached into the air, powering up, following it up with several air punches, and exploded with power.

"Now let's take this snartbag with full power!" Jenny shouted. "Form Blazing Sword!" Voltron put the Spinning Laser Blades together over his head and pulled downwards, forming the Blazing Sword. "Ready for some underwater acrobatics?"

"Born ready!" Hutch said. He and marvin pulled the controls, and Voltron turned, leaped against a rock, pushing off, then did a forward flip.

"Flying kick!" Jenny shouted. Voltron smashed the beast with a kick, rebounded upwards, turned, charged the sword, and game down, stabbing the beast through the chest.

"Sah-weet!" Eddie shouted.

"Ten outta ten, bro!" Chet shouted. Volton pulled the sword out and leaped away. The robeast exploded, bubbles streaming to the surface.

"Alright," Jenny said, "let's get back to the Defender and assess the damage. If this attack was brought on by the Halassians, the Commander may want to investigate further." Voltron took off through the surface and into the air.

* * *

><p>"The explorers have destroyed our beast!" an officer said. Captain marth scratched his chin.<p>

"They did not continue to dig," he replied. "They are indeed powerful, but we must not take this defeat lightly." He turned around. "Contact High Command. Have them send a fleet of ships here, and a stronger robeast. I will not underestimate these Space Explorers, or their Galaxy Alliance, a second time."


	7. Episode 106

**_KathDMD -_**_ _Dixie has her problems. In fact, the first scene of this episode tiesup the loose end. Jenny needs to take responsibility for her team, and I assure you, things will iron out. Jeff has his hands full. As you know, Galaxy Garrison has abruptly stopped all communication with the Defender.__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong> - _I think I need to make something clear beforegoing into this episode. I do not condone problem drinking. We are the  
>#DrunkenWritersCouncil, but Dixie's binge was not meant to be seen as a detriment to the team. I admit, this may be the first time one of my ideas was misinterpreted, and for that, I'm deeplysorry. I did write this episode beforereceiving feedback, and I'm hoping it better explains what I was going for in<br>the story.__

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer - <strong>Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 106 : "The Mixup"<strong>

Dixie sat at the bar in the lounge, carefully sipping black coffee. Jenny approached her and sat down next to her.

"Hey," Jenny said, "mind if we talk?"

"Is the Commander ticked?" she asked.

"Not really," Jenny replied. "He's got his hands full with snart upstairs. Between the problems with the Halassians, and the loss of contact with Galaxy Garrison, he's got a lot on his mind."

"I know I don't have much of an explanation for my actions lately," she said.

"Sure you do," Jenny replied. "It's called alcohol poisoning." Dixie let out a small laugh.

"You know what, Owens?" she said. "You're alright."

"I know you're not though," Jenny replied. "Not sure what's gotten into you, but if there's booze involved, there's men trouble."

"Yeah, really," she replied, again with a chuckle. "Men and bullshit."

"Tell me about it," Jenny said. "Before I signed on for all this, I caught my boyfriend of three years cheating on me. Some bleach blonde little tramp he picked up from a dive downtown. Said he was 'helping her'. Phht….he was helping the blit outta her panties."

"Tell me you at least kicked his ass," Dixie said with a laugh.

"Guy was a chump," she replied. "Not worth the effort. But yeah, sent his stuff flying out the window. Should have sent HIM out the damn window, but I did get to twist his arm and slam him against the door before throwing him out of the apartment."

"Nice," Dixie said.

"Then I started to drown my sorrows in peanut butter cup ice cream and cotton candy vodka," Jenny laughed. "Good thing I was sober enough when Professor Paige called me. Can't tell ya what I was doing later that night."

"Amen, sister," Dixie laughed. "Everything just ticks me the flack off. And yesterday was a bad day, lemme tell ya. Only thing I remember after telling Sammie to leave the bottle was Hunter coming up to me bugging me to hang out with him again. Dumbass doesn't know when to quit."

"You don't remember him telling you off?" Jenny asked.

"He what?" Dixie asked, a bit of anger in her voice.

"You went to slug him for it, and he spun you around and pinned you to the ground with your arm behind your back. You were so drunk and ticked off, you went to attack him as he was leaving. Took three of us to hold you back."

"That sounds like me," she laughed. "Damn Hunter. I wouldn't touch that know it all suck up with a twenty foot pole!"

"Hey now," Jenny said, "he may be a know it all suck up, but he's our teammate."

"You're right," she replied. "But I don't have to like it." They both laughed.

"So you have no idea where you were after that?" Jenny asked. "All I know is you took a full bottle of Jack and walked out of the lounge. You're lucky the Commander didn't catch you then and there!"

"I had no clue," she replied. "But by the looks of things when I woke up, I had a hell of a time! Aside from the hangover…" She leaned in close and lowered her voice. "…I musta got laid big time. I felt incredible. No clue who the flack it was, but wow!"

"At least the damage to Voltron was minimal," Jenny replied.

"I am so sorry…." Dixie said.

"I'm just busting on you," Jenny replied. "But from now on, we gotta be on the ball. Commander Aki wants the team to be tight knit and ready for anything. And since we're gonna be stuck on Delta Five for a while, as soon as the repairs are done, we're gonna be performing some practice runs."

"Joy," Dixie said. "Long as Hunter doesn't get in my way."

"He's probably still trying to recover himself," Jenny said. "Crazy kid came out of his room right before we launched, beaten and bruised from head to toe. Said he was in a chess accident!" Jenny laughed hysterically. "I better go check on those repairs. Good luck." Jenny walked away, but Dixie spaced out all of a sudden.

"No…." she whispered to herself. "I wouldn't have….I wouldn't….there's no way…..NAH!" She laughed to herself, then flagged down Sammie. "Sammie! I need a Long Island to shake off the sober from this coffee!"

* * *

><p>"Any signal from Galaxy Garrison?" Jeff asked Sparks.<p>

"No, sir," Sparks replied. "I've sent multiple requests for communication, and the only thing we've received was a bounce back message. If I didn't know any better, I'd say we were being ignored."

"That doesn't make sense," Christiane said.

"It makes sense in the context of my last conversation with Len," Jeff said angrily. "The High Council has been limiting access to certain databases in the Garrison archives. I wouldn't be surprised if they limited communications as well."

"Should we head back to Earth in case something is amiss?" she asked.

"No," Jeff replied. "If we turn back now, we lose out on what little foothold we have. We were ordered to complete a mission, and that's what we're going to do."

"What if the Halassians return?" she asked.

"Then we'll deal with it," he replied. "For now, we want to repair the ships and get a better look at Delta Five. I want to know what is going on with them and this world. I had Professor Paige analyze the samples collected by the Sea Team. If there is lason down there, we have to determine if the Halassians have a claim to this planet, and what kind of claim it is. I told you I wouldn't allow them to continue harvesting a planet if they are responsible for enslaving its people. I want to know their true intentions, because every time we've tried to talk to them, they have been more evasive than Viceroy Throk!"

"The Air Team will be going out on maneuvers later today," Christiane said. "Maybe it would be a good time to have them scout the area near where the battle took place to see if there is any evidence that the Halassians have colonized this planet."

"That's a good idea," Jeff replied. "Go ahead and alert Cadet Owens to round up her team and be ready to launch. I'm going to head back to my office and try to make heads or tails of the situation with the Garrison." He walked to the doors and left the bridge.

* * *

><p>"The fleet has been launched, sir," the officer said. "What would you have them do?"<p>

"I want them to orbit Delta Five," Captain Marth replied. "If they come across the Alliance Vessel, I want them to engage it immediately. Destroy it before they have a chance to launch their exploratory vessels. And if they do manage to launch, then send the new robeast after them."

"Yes, sir!" he said with a salute.

"If they choose to hang around," Marth said, "then we will obliterate them. They've had more than enough chances to leave Yolon. Now it's time to show no mercy."

* * *

><p>"You have an incoming transmission, Your Majesty," General Binak said over the com.<p>

"Put it through to my quarters," Merla replied. "And close your end of the com. I can still hear your thoughts, and the fact that you want to listen to my conversations disgusts me."

"Yes, Your Majesty," he replied, ending the com. The UltraWave came on, and Skath appeared on the screen.

"I have not heard from you in some time," she said. "I was beginning to think you've forgotten about me."

"I'm sure even through a viewscreen you can sense my thoughts," he said. "Though matters much worse than your assumptions of infidelity have been occupying our minds as of late."

"How so?" she asked. For the first time since their marriage, she could sense fear in him, but could not get a clear image of what.

"General Soltorn of the Fourth Kingdom has been taken," he said.

"Taken?" she asked. "By whom?"

"The rumors I hear are even stranger," he replied. "It was rumored that Korronith is being ruled by a human, and that he and his allies kidnapped the general."

"That's madness!" she replied. "What have they done?"

"The kingdom is strangely not in chaos," he said. "Apparently, her subordinates are bartering with Korronith for her safe return."

"And Bhorn is allowing this?" she asked angrily.

"My dear," he replied, "King Bhorn is the least of our worries right now."

* * *

><p>The Air team launched from the hangar of the Defender, flying several thousand yards from the ship, giving them more than enough area to practice.<p>

"Alright," Jenny said, "we want to first practice getting into formation. Follow me and prepare to link up! Air team, form Strato Fighter!" The CJE flew up, then down to connect to the Command Module. It began to rotate, the ARCs attaching one by one. Then once combined, pivoted ahead as the Falcon came in from behind to lock into place, completing the formation.

"That wasn't so bad," Ken said.

"You act like it killed you," Dixie replied.

"I thought you'd realize by now how much of a beating I can take," he replied. She huffed.

"Just because you wrestled me to the ground in a bar fight in the lounge?" she asked. "I hardly call that a beating, Hunter."

"You really don't remember, do you?" he asked angrily.

"I remember trying to hit you on the way out of the lounge!" she screeched.

"Guys, focus!" Jenny said. "Get on the controls and work with me here. We're gonna take a swing down to the planet and have a quick look around, and practice our maneuvers along the way."

"Alright," Dixie replied.

"Sounds fair," Ken replied.

"Hey Jenny," Rocky said, "my RadialTrac is picking up something in the distance."

"Maybe its debris from our last battle?" she asked.

"It could be," Rocky replied, "but I think I'm gonna send the data back to the Defender just in case."

"Sounds like a plan," Jenny said. "Alright team, let's see what we can do!" The Strato Fighter headed down towards the planet, while in the distance a large fleet of attack ships slowly made their way closer and closer to the planet.


	8. Episode 107

**_KathDMD -_**_ _You're mistaken about Bhorn. He is concerned, but after reading Voltron Legacy's latest episode, you saw Kanji's warning to stay out of Korronith's affairs. While there is a lot happening in the way of action this week, you'll love what Christiane does on the bridge, and Dixie will have a revelation of her own.__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong> - _This is going to heat up quick! With the Defender cut off from the Garrison, the Voltron Force will need to fight off the Halassians, and try to understand a strange new power overcoming their beloved Mecha!__

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer - <strong>Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 107 : "Secrets"<strong>

"Sir," Sparks said, "RadialTrac is picking up a fleet of ships heading this way."

"What?" Jeff asked. "Put it on the viewscreen." The image came up, and his eyes widened. "Those ships look like the ones the Halassians had! Sound the alarm, get the weapons systems online, and prepare for anything!"

"Aye, sir," Sparks replied. Jeff activated the com.

* * *

><p>"Land and Sea Teams to the launch area immediately!" he shouted. "This is not a drill! Halassian ships are approaching!" He turned off the com. "Sparks, try and contact the Air Team to let them know what's going on. We need them up here in case they try something."<p>

The ten remaining vehicles comprising the land and Sea Teams launched from the hangar aboard the Defender. They flew towards the approaching ships.

"Anyone getting a fix on what we're up against?" Cliff asked.

"The readings I am getting show a large swarm of small fighters, backed up by three warships and a single command ship," Krik said.

"Let's split up into teams," Cliff suggested.

"Right," Krik agreed. "I will take the Sea Team and take out as many of their fighters as possible. Your team can concentrate on taking out the warships one at a time."

"Lovely," Cliff replied sarcastically. "Come on, let's take out these ships!" The Land Team broke formation and followed Cliff towards the warships. Meanwhile, the Sea Team opened fire on the fighters, beginning to thin their numbers.

"The enemy is engaging us," the young Lieutenant said over the com. "We are trying to return fire, but they are beginning to whittle down our numbers."

"Then launch the beast!" Marth shouted. "You know our orders! We shouldn't have even given them a chance to launch! Send the beast after their command ship! Destroy it!"

"Yes, sir!" he replied with a salute. He turned to the others. "You heard the Captain, launch the mecha robeast! Their exploratory vessels can't stop us all! Increase speed and intercept their command ship and open fire!" The Warships fired forward arrays simultaneously, giving the command ship and path towards the Defender.

"Commander!" Sparks shouted. "Their command ship is moving towards the Defender!"

"So they want a fight, do they?" Jeff shouted. "All units, open fire!" The Defender opened fire on the command ship, and the command ship returned fire.

"Their weapons are set to an unfamiliar frequency, Commander," Sparks said. "I'm getting reports from all over the ship that the shield integrity is fluctuating in spots." Jeff clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Christiane walked up to him and grabbed his hand, and it suddenly relaxed.

"Reset and recalibrate the weapons systems to thirty-five point seven," Christiane said. "Set the Defender's shields to rotate frequencies every eight point five seconds."

"Ma'am?" the tactical officer responded, raising an eyebrow.

"Trust me on this," she replied. Jeff turned his head to look at her.

"Do it," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," the officer replied, and began keying in commands. Christiane looked back at Jeff.

"Thanks, Chris," he replied.

"We're a team," she replied. "I know almost everything there is to know about analyzing and reconfiguring systems, but you're the one that knows this ship better than anyone else aboard."

"We'll pull through this," he replied, smiling. "Sparks, any word from the Air Team?"

* * *

><p>"Rocky, you see anything down there?" Jenny asked.<p>

"Aside from the basic stuff the Sea Team reported back," he replied, "there's not much else. I can see some of the rock formations above ground the Keegans were talking about, but haven't seen any sign of life, native or otherwise."

"Thoughts, Hunter?" Jenny asked. There was silence. "Cadet?"

"Sorry," he replied. "Scanners are confirming what Rocky just said. Not too much in the way of animal or sentient life on the surface. Some of the land has basic vegetation, but that's pretty much it. Aside from the ore, I can't understand what the Drules or even the Halassians are uptight about, if they aren't trying to settle this world themselves."

"Hunter, as usual, overanalyzing everything," Dixie snarked.

"Is that you're two cents for today, Cadet?" he asked. She began to fume.

"Why you snart-nosed little…" she started to reply.

"Enough!" Jenny shouted. "We need to report our findings back to the Commander."

"This is odd," Wolo said. "The radio frequencies seem jammed."

"Yeah," Rocky added. "I'm not able to get through to the command ship."

"Something's not right," Jenny said. "Let's head back up and see if once we get in closer range, the radio interference clears up." The Strato Fighter took off into the air towards space.

* * *

><p>"If we don't do something soon," Shannon shouted, "that robeast is going to hit the Defender!"<p>

"I know that!" Krik shouted back. "We have to take out these fighters and regroup! Cliff, how are you doing on the warships?"

"We're not making much of a dent," Cliff replied.

"The shielding on these warships is like nothing we've seen before," Modoch commented.

"We're barely able to avoid the firepower," Cinda said.

"What about that robeast?" Marvin asked.

"Between the robeast and that command ship," Hutch said, "I'm not sure if the Defender is gonna be able to handle it." Just then, a heavy blast of laser fire streaked past and hit the Warship.

"Welcome back, love!" Cliff shouted as he watched the Strato Fighter streak by.

"We lost communication with the Defender," Jenny replied.

"There's a robeast headed for the Defender," Cliff said.

"Then I guess we should get to work, right?" Jenny asked. "Air Team, separate!" The Strato Fighter exited the fight, and in a flash of light, spit up, returning and firing on the smaller ships occupying the Sea Team.

"Most of the fighters have been destroyed," Krik said.

"It's down to the warships and that robeast," Mai added.

"Then let's do this!" Jenny shouted. "All units, form Voltron!" The ships flew in formation, then began to reconfigure as the energy field took hold. "Form feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" The CJE locked into place, and the bay doors opened, Voltron's eyes lighting up. The Falcon came screaming downward, locking in place over Voltron's chest. Voltron reached into the air, powering up, following up with a series of air punched as the energy field dissipated.

"Let's get ourselves in a position to block that robeast!" Krik ordered.

"Yes, sir," Jenny replied. "You heard 'em, team!" Voltron took off towards the Defender.

* * *

><p>"Commander," Sparks said, "It looks like Cadet Owens and the Air Team returned. They formed Voltron and are headed this way."<p>

"Open a channel," Jeff ordered. Sparks did as he ordered. "Owens, we've found a way to modify the Defender's weapons to penetrate their shields! Sparks is sending the information to Cadet Hunter right now."

"Lovely," Dixie said, rolling her eyes.

"We can handle their warships," Jeff said. "Just take out that robeast!"

"You got it, Commander," Jenny replied. "Tackle it!" Voltron flew at full speed at the robeast, slamming into it. They rolled end over end, and the gravitational pull of the planet sent them into a free fall.

"Their mecha has engaged our beast!" an officer said.

"The robeast will destroy them," Captain Marth said. "And if it doesn't, it will at least keep them occupied long enough for what remains of this fleet to destroy their command ship."

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Rocky said.

"Hold on to your lunch, Sergeant!" Jenny shouted. "We're taking this fight to the ground!" She pulled a lever. "Calla, you ready?"

"One explosive lightshow, coming up!" Dixie shouted.

"Electro Thermoblast!" Jenny shouted. The blast launched from Voltron's chest, blasting Voltron and the robeast apart. Voltron rolled twice and finally landed on the ground on his feet. The beast crashed to the ground. "Follow up!" Voltron ran at the beast, leaped into the air, and came down with a flying kick. The beast rolled out of the way and got to its feet.

"I'm getting strange power readings from that thing," Ken said. "I'm not sure what kind of tech the Halassians are using, but it's pretty sophisticated."

"Less talk, more BOOM!" Dixie griped. Voltron fired another Electro Thermoblast, and the beast dodged it and fired missiles at Voltron.

"Dodge left, counter right!" Jenny shouted. "Spinning Laser Blades!" Voltron turned left to avoid the missiled, then grabbed the blades and launched them, turning right. The blades struck the beast, but bounced right off it.

"Is that corrite plating?" Cliff asked.

"It's that shielding," Ken replied. "We gotta find a way through it!" The beast pulled a chain from nowhere, and launched it at Voltron. It wrapped around his wrist, and Voltron tried to pull away. The chain electrified, sending a surge of energy throughout the hull. The crew grunted in pain.

"This totally sucks, Bro!" Eddie shouted.

"If you die, can I have your stuff?' Chet asked.

"Nothing in Voltron's arsenal is working!" Krik said, straining to remain conscious.

"Nothing except…." Ken said, looking down at the power readings. "Something's happening! Jenny, something inside Voltron is resisting the energy!"

"What is it?" she asked, gritting her teeth in pain.

"I'm not sure," he said, "but it's the same energy signature as our voltcoms!" Jenny looked down at her forearm.

"Then maybe Voltron needs a little boost," she said. She mustered all the energy she could, and connected a cable to her voltcom. "Transferring power from my voltcom into the energy matrix."

"Jenny," Rocky said, "something weird is going on in the cargo hold!" Within his vehicle, though the hull damage was repaired, a small crystal bled energy. Voltron's eyes lit up with blue energy, and out of nowhere, a huge arm cannon formed on his left arm, and fired, hitting the robeast and breaking the chain.

"What was that?" Cliff asked.

"Whatever it is," Jenny said, "I'm doing it again!" She charged her voltcom, and Voltron fired another round, hitting the robeast again, dead on.

"The shielding is weakening!" Ken shouted.

"Form Blazing Sword!" Jenny shouted. Voltron put the Spinning Laser Blades together over his head and pulled downward, forming the sword. Voltron ran forward, sprinting, then swung back and cut through the robeast twice, coming to a rest a few hundred feet away. The robeast fell apart and exploded.

"Back to the scrapyard for that one!" Jenny shouted.

"Jenny," Mai said, "we have to help the Defender!"

"Right," she replied. Voltron took off into the air, the sword returning.

* * *

><p>"We're making progress, Commander," Sparks said, "but they're still hammering us!"<p>

"Look!" Jeff shouted, "It's Voltron!" Voltron smashed one of the warships.

"Let's try this one more time," Jenny shouted, connecting her voltcom again. The strange arm cannon formed, and fired at the warship, blowing it up instantly.

"Captain!" the officer shouted. "The warships are destroyed! Their mecha is too powerful!"

"Set a course for the far side of the planet!" he shouted. "We will need to regroup." The command ship tuned and fled as the final warship set a collision course with the Defender.

"Open Fire!" Jeff shouted. "Give 'em everything you got!" The Defender blasted the ship, and it fell to pieces and exploded before it could crash.

"We did it, Commander!" Sparks shouted. "Their command ship retreated."

"Voltron Force, return to the Defender for repairs," he ordered. "And I want to know….where did you get that cannon?"

* * *

><p>Jenny, Krik and Cliff were sitting at a booth in the lounge when Jeff came walking up to them.<p>

"You three did a great job out there," Jeff said. "You never did tell me about that weapon. Where did it come from?"

"Cadet Hunter said that the robeast was emitting some sort of energy pattern," Jenny replied. "Voltron itself was trying to combat the energy. Rocky's ship sustained more damage than we thought in the last attack. We're trying to piece together what it is now. But it was emitting the same signatures as our Voltcoms. When I tied mine into the power grid, that cannon appeared."

"I'm gonna have to check with Lieutenant Commander Stoker to see if he had something to do with this," Jeff replied. "That is, if we ever hear from the Garrison again. And speaking of that damage, where is Cadet Calla?"

* * *

><p>Dixie walked down the hall, a flask in her pocket, and a lot on her mind.<p>

_I have to know,_ she thought. _I usually don't care about these one night flings….but this was so much more. I can't let it go. I can't. I'm short of addicted…_

She walked up to the door to one of the rooms and took a deep breath.

_This is the room I came out of,_ she thought to herself. _This man….gods, a MAN….has me so damn wrapped up. Someone who knows what I need. I gotta know._

She hit the button, sounding the door alarm. She took a deep breath as the door opened, her eyes widening as she saw the man on the other side.


	9. Episode 108

_**KathDMD - **Jeff and Christiane do make a great pair! I do enjoy writing the amazing dialogue for the Keegan twins. As for the weapons, there's a lot more to the story than a simple rebuild by a technician. Now a sore topic...Dixie. I'm beside myself, because I feel no one is understanding what I am trying to convey with her. Maybe everyone is comparing her with Ginger. She's not. Dixie has a past that's going to be fleshed out over the course of this season. I just feel like this important story is getting lost in all this "Dixie hate"._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Notes - <em>**_I do really hope everyone doesn't interpret my character development. I'm actually kinda hating writing this story because it's generating unintentional animosity._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer - <em>**_Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and all associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and all associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

><p><strong>Episode<strong> **108** **:** **"Discovery"**

"So," Ken said, staring back at Dixie, "how drunk are you this time?" Her surprised expression turned to a frown.

"Can it, Hunter!" she sneered. "Who's quarters is this?"

"It's mine," he replied. He walked over to a nearby chair and sat down, staring at his virtual chess board again. "Don't tell me you're still trying to piece it all together."

"No," she protested. "There's no way that could ever be you. To even contemplate that…."

"You'd have to be so flacking drunk," he finished. "You were." She gritted her teeth.

"So you took advantage?" she screamed. He stood back up and looked her in the eye.

"You're the one that attacked ME, Calla," Ken replied. "One minute I'm defending myself, and the next minute you're giving me the old reverse cowgirl!"

"You are so full of crap!" she shouted.

"Then why the flack are you here then, Dixie?" he shouted back.

"Because I had to know!" she screamed back. "I had to know who the flack did this to me!"

"Did what to you?" He shouted back.

"This!" she shouted in his face before grabbing his face and kissing him forcefully. He kissed her back, and without warning, the doors closed, and she pushed him down onto the bed.

* * *

><p>"Here's where the original damage occurred," Rocky said, pointing to the upper portion of his vehicle, Jeff and Christiane standing there with Jenny, Cliff and Krik. "When the engineers patched things up, they repaired the outside, but didn't give much notice to the damage within the systems. Now I can't fault them for it, I didn't notice it either. Chip used to analyze this kinda stuff to death. Take a look at this though." He pulled up a scan of the interior of the ship.<p>

"What's that?" Jeff asked. "I've never seen it before."

"Me neither," Rocky replied. "I only know that there's some kind of energy coming out of it."

"I am still fresh on my Systems courses," Jenny said. "The energy signatures, as I told you Commander, are the same energy signatures given off by our Voltcoms. Whether it was designed by Lieutenant Commander Stoker to work this way, we won't know until we are able to communicate with Galaxy Garrison again. But if it isn't, we may be tapping into something no one has seen or understood before."

"There are a lot of things Dr. Loring never mentioned to the Council," Jeff said. "Could this be one of those things?"

"One thing's for sure," Rocky said, "we're gonna have to find a way to patch it up before we have a complete loss. Chip was able to bring these ships back from the dead once, I'm not so sure he could do it again."

"Until repairs are completed," Jeff said, "I think we should set down on Delta Five. The Halassians and the Drules have shown to have no claim, so we're going to start planting operations here." They all began to walk away, except for Christiane. She seemed drawn to the ship. She walked up to it, looking closely at the hull, the scratches and scuffs from battle. She saw a unique gash and went to feel it with her hand. Upon touching the cold metal, she was jolted…to her, dozens of images flooded her consciousness, and it caused her to step back. She turned and walked quickly to catch up with Jeff and the others.

* * *

><p>General Binak walked into Merla's office briskly, stopping short of her desk, and saluted.<p>

"Your Excellency," he said, "we have received word that the Alliance's Exploratory vessel is setting down on the surface of Delta Five."

"Not welcome news, General," she replied. "Between the chaos released by Syn, and the disappearance of General Soltron of the Fourth Kingdom, I have to admit, I'm concerned."

"General Soltron is missing?" Binak asked.

"Yes, General," she replied. "My husband has not given me much in the way of details, but by the sound of his voice, and what little I could sense, I feel there is something he's not telling me."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Binak said.

"Bite your tongue!" she shouted, looking Binak dead in the eye.

"A thousand pardons, Your Excellency," he said. "I meant no disrespect."

"Of course you did!" she snapped back. "Are you forgetting who you're dealing with?"

"Yes, Your Excellency," he replied, bowing his head.

"It all has me on edge, General," she said with a sigh. "When I hear disturbing things from King Bhorn himself, you know issues are grave. Korronith seizing control over another kingdom in the Supremacy….and Lord Kanji turns a blind eye."

"He is a very powerful man," Binak replied.

"Powerful indeed," she said. "I remember the first time he made his presence known to the Council. To some, his attitude may have seemed nothing short of cocky, or overconfident. But I saw through it all. He hides a secret, General…and one that could very well tip the balance when it comes to the unity of the kingdoms. I just hope his plans of unification do not involve the conquering of our homeworlds."

"All of this makes our mission out here seem fruitless," Binak said.

"Don't give up so easily, General," she replied. "If we are unable to gain the Halassians as an ally, then perhaps there are yet ways to extract the resources we seek from the planet without either side realizing it."

"The remainder of our scout ships are still on the far side of the planet," he said. "Should we begin excavations there?"

"Yes," she replied, "but cautiously. I do not want to draw the attention of the Alliance ship. If the Halassians engage them again, we will speed up operations. But for now, tread lightly."

"Understood, Your Excellency," he said with a salute and a bow. He turned and left the room. She let out a sigh of exasperation.

"My husband may be a fool at times," she said to herself, "but that doesn't mean I want him killed…..yet."

* * *

><p>"Voltron Force," Jeff shouted over the com, "the Defender is going to land on the planet's surface soon to make repairs and survey the area to possibly build a support and supply base. All units report to the launch area and launch to begin scouting the area for a suitable landing site!" The teams came running to the launch bay doors and stopped short in front of Jenny, Cliff and Krik.<p>

"I take it you all heard the Commander?" Krik asked. They all nodded in agreement.

"We are going to scout the terrain in the northern hemisphere for a suitable place for the Defender to land. We also need to make sure the surrounding area is safe and strategic for building a supply base."

"It's important we give the area a thorough check," Jenny said. "We don't want any surprises." She looked around at the teams. "Wait a second, where are Cadet Hunter and Cadet Calla?"

"Don't tell me you're losing control of your team again, Cadet Owens," Krik replied with a frown. Jenny gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Rocky and Wolo," she ordered, "I want you two to follow Cliff's team closely, and guard them from the skies. If you see anything suspicious, report directly to Cliff until I join you."

"I take it you're going to stay behind and look for your teammates?" Cliff asked.

"Hopefully I don't strangle them," Jenny replied, running down the hall towards the main elevator.

* * *

><p>A young Halassian man walked onto the bridge of the command ship and up to Captain Marth.<p>

"Report!" Marth shouted.

"The Alliance ship is setting down on the planet, Sir," he replied.

"They have thwarted our every attempt to get them to leave this world," he said, clenching his fists in anger. "Contact the homeworld and request additional support. Tell them we wish to build a defense base on the far side of the planet."

"Yes, sir," the officer replied. He saluted and left the bridge.

"I grow tired of the games these 'Galaxy Alliance' explorers are playing," he said. "It's time to find the kinks in their armor and lay their forces to waste once and for all!


	10. Episode 109

**_KathDMD -_**_ _Things between Binak and Marth are about to heat up, and things are picking up. As for Dixie...her AND Ken are gonna get a stern talking to about their actions. But as I told you, there's so much more that's going on in Dixie's backstory. I'm not putting her career at risk, I'm putting her story in the limelight. There are a lot of good women that have ben torn down so badly by traumatic events that it turns their lives into something shocking and even perverse. There's a method to the madness, I promise.__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong> - _Tensions are heating up as the Halassians and the Drules approach conflict!__

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer - <strong>Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 109 : "No One Owns Her"<strong>

"What is that!" Marth shouted angrily.

"We were about to set down and begin operations as you ordered," the officer said, "but as you can see, a small fleet of ships that were following and attacking the Alliance ships is already here!"

"Should I open a channel, sir?' the communications officer asked.

"Negative," Marth replied. "Fire a warning shot. I want their attention." The command ship fires a shot that knocks out one of the Drule ship's aft cannons.

"What was that?" Binak asked.

"The Halassian ships are approaching," one of his lieutenants replied. "That shot took out one of our aft cannons."

"Their captain is toying with us," Binak said.

"Sir?" the lieutenant asked.

"Open a communications channel," Binak ordered. "Tell them I have proposal, and would like to speak to their captain." The officer did as he was told, then the ship shook again.

"I'm assuming that was their response, General," he said. Binak gritted his teeth.

"Launch the stinger jets!" he shouted. "I will not have them stop us while we wait for our reinforcements to arrive!"

"Did you fire another round at the vessel!" Marth asked.

"Yes, sir," the officer replied. "They are launching dozens of smaller drone ships. They are opening fire."

"This is the response I expected," Marth replied, rubbing his hands together. "They will show their hand sooner or later, and I vote sooner."

"Orders?" the officer asked.

"Launch the hyper-drones," Marth ordered. "I will not have them stop us while we wait for our reinforcements to arrive!"

* * *

><p>"Dammit Hunter!" Jenny shouted as she stormed her way to the door to his quarters, finding it locked. "Commander Aki needs us in the air right now! What the flack are you doing in there?" The door finally slid open, and out stepped Ken, followed by Dixie, dressed half-assed and looking beaten to a pulp. "What the hell happened to you two?"<p>

"Chess accident?" Ken asked. Jenny smacked her head.

"Both of you…." Jenny started to say, and then threw her hands up in frustration. "When we get back from this, I want to see both of you in Commander Aki's office. I'm not gonna have my teammates beating the piss out of one another just because you can't stand one another! Cliff has enough problems with Marvin and Hutch, and I for one am not going to tolerate it!"

"Yes, ma'am," Ken said softly, hanging his head.

"Sorry…Jenny…Sir…" Dixie replied softly.

"Good," Jenny said, confused. "Now pull yourself together and get to the launch area. And no bickering or fighting, you got that?"

"Yes, ma'am," they replied in unison, Ken favoring his right arm. Jenny stormed off, and the two looked at one another.

"So what do we do now?' Ken asked sternly. She gave him the meanest of looks.

"If you want to live through this," she replied, "you need to know something."

"What's that?" he asked. She stared him down.

"My full name is Dixon Marie Calla," she said. "I'm originally from Round Rock, Texas, just outside of Austin. I have two brothers and four sisters. I left home when I was fifteen, and been to hell and back trying to get to where I am. There's a lot more, but you're gonna have to do a lot more work if you want to hear it." She walked down the hall. He shook his head and limped after her.

* * *

><p>"Do you see anything down there?" Cliff asked.<p>

"No sign of the Halassian vessels at all," Krik replied. "It seems a lot more peaceful. I see no reason for the Defender not to land here. Are you picking up anything, team?"

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary," Shannon replied.

"It's peaceful," Mai said quietly. "I wouldn't mind spending some time in the deep."

"That's what SHE said!" Eddie shouted.

"Dude!" Chet shouted. "Bro! Lay off the sea chick, bro!"

"Oh," Eddie said, "sorry sea chick bro."

"It's alright," Mai replied. She sighed. "I wish Jenny was here to see this."

"Are you seeing anything on the surface?" Krik asked.

"Everything's clear here," Cliff replied. "It's strangely quiet."

"Should we land for a visual?" Cinda asked.

"I don't see why not," Cliff replied. "Rocky and Wolo are keeping an eye in the skies. We should be alright." The Land Team Vehicles set down on the surface near the coast. The team climbed out of their ships and took a look around.

"Would you look at that," Huth said. "It's so quiet, you wouldn't have known we fought a battle here not even a day ago."

"It does look quiet enough to set the command ship down," Marvin added. Cliff tapped his Voltcom.

"Commander," Cliff said, "we've done some preliminary scans, and have found it safe enough to land and begin construction."

"Great job, Cliff," Jeff replied. "Cadet Owens just launched with the rest of the Air Team. They are going to continue patrol while we land near the shore. Unfortunately, materials we have for construction is scarce, but we have the manpower to at least set up a small base of operations here."

"Jeff," Cliff said, "if the Keegan twins are correct, we may be able to use the raw materials here on Delta Five to construct the base."

"Great idea" Jeff replied. "We'll begin our descent now. See you guys within an hour." The com ended.

"So, what are we doing while we wait?" Modoch asked.

"Just keep an eye out for trouble, I guess," Cliff replied. "It's peaceful, but it always seems to be the case that when things are this quiet, trouble's brewing."

* * *

><p>"About time you guys showed up," Rocky said, jokingly.<p>

"Where were you guys anyway?' Wolo asked.

"We'll discuss it later," Jenny said, cutting off Ken and Dixie. "Right now let's keep in a tight formation and keep an eye out for any sign of the Halassians." She saw her com light up. She pressed a button. "Yes, Commander?"

"Jenny," he said, "we're bringing the command ship down to land near the shore to perform repairs and to begin construction on the base. While doing so, long range sensors picked up something on the far side of the planet. I want you to take the Air Team there and check it out."

"Will do, Commander," she replied. The com ended. "Alright team, stay with me. We're going to check out a disturbance."

"Are we sure the Halassians don't have a claim to this place?" Wolo asked.

"Not at all," Jenny replied. "There's no sign they have tried to settle, mine, or even set up a base on this planet. If they are fighting us over it, there must be more to it than we know."

"I have a theory," Ken said. "What if the Halassians are like the Drules? I mean, what if they aren't settlers, but conquerors? I've read the logs from missions the original team performed back in the Near Universe, and the Empire back them had motives that seem to fall in line with the actions the Halassians are making."

"I can't say the thought hasn't crossed my mind," Jenny replied. "But until we can prove that theory, that's all it is."

"You gotta admit," Rocky said, "the aggressiveness of those guys make 'em look like the Drules."

"Why is Dixie so quiet?" Wolo asked. Dixie's blood boiled and went to speak, but Jenny cut her off.

"Just focus on the mission, team," Jenny said.

"I'm seeing something on the scanners," Ken said, pushing buttons frantically. "It looks like the Halassians are in the air fighting….the Drules?"

* * *

><p>"Sir!" one of the officers said. "We're picking up additional ships approaching!"<p>

"Put it on the screen," Marth ordered. The screen came up, and his eyes widened. "It's those blasted Alliance vessels! Open fire on them immediately!"

"But sir," the officer asked, "what about the ships that are attacking us?"

"Divert some of our fleet away from them!" Marth ordered. "They are merely a diversion apparently! I want those Alliance ships grounded at all costs!"

"Yes, sir!" the officer replied, keying in commands into the console.

"These outsiders continue to try my patience!" Marth shouted between his teeth. "Once the new weapon arrives, we will eradicate the lot of them!"

* * *

><p>"General Binak!" the tactical officer shouted. "The Halassians have broken off their attack!"<p>

"Why?' Binak asked. "I don't understand."

"Scanners are picking up the Voltron Force!" the officer replied.

"So that's their issue," Binak said, scratching his chin. "Have they launched additional ships?"

"Negative," the officer replied.

"Well, then," Binak said with a smirk. "As the old saying goes….the enemy of my enemy is my friend." He turned to face Tactical. "Release the robeast."

"But sir," the officer said, "Queen Merla said….."

"I know damn well what she said," Binak snapped. "I'm making a tactical decision. We need to convince the Halassians that we are their allies. And if we're lucky, we'll destroy the Voltron Force in the process!


	11. Episode 110

**_KathDMD -_**_ _I know this is what you've been waiting for...LOL! Yeah, Merla's gonna be hacked about the robeast, but will Jeff lose his cool on the troublemakers? NO WAY, BRO!__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong> - _And now a little action...hehe.__

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer - <strong>Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 110 : "The Three Way"<strong>

"The Drules?" Jenny asked. "Can you tell what the hell they're fighting over?"

"My scanners are reading construction on the surface," Ken replied. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think they were trying to build a base!" Jenny hit a button on the com.

"Commander," she said, "we just ran into a battle between the Drules and the Halassians! It looks like the Drules are constructing a base on the surface!"

"What?" Jeff asked. "How the hell did they do this under our noses?"

"I don't know, sir," she replied. "Should we engage them, or just let them beat each other senseless?"

"Jenny, you may want to look at this," Rocky said. Jenny shifted her monitor and saw a robeast coming at them.

"A robeast!" she shouted. The Air Team ships scattered as the robeast flew by, firing on them.

"I'm guessing peaceful negotiation is off the table," Ken said.

* * *

><p>"Land Team, Sea Team!" Jeff shouted. "Get in the air immediately and head for the Air Team's position! We have a robeast sighted! I repeat, a robeast has been sighted!"<p>

"Come on!" Cliff shouted, waving for the rest of his team to get back to their ships. They took off into the air, followed by Krik and the Sea Team as they splashed out of the water.

"As soon as you meet up with Jenny and the others," Jeff ordered, "form Voltron and take care of that thing before the Drules discover our position!"

"What are we going to do about the Halassians once the Drule Robeast is stopped?" Christiane asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Jeff replied. "Have the crew continue mandatory repairs. I want to be able to take off at a moment's notice should we fall under fire."

"I say if they want a fight," Dixie said, "we give it to 'em good and hard!"

"That's what SHE said!" Chet shouted.

"Bro you got her so good," Eddie replied. "That was bro-tastic!"

"Dude, you totally bro'd me, bro!" Chet shouted.

"Ugh!" Dixie shouted in disgust. "Can we just form Voltron already without comments from Tweedledee and Tweedle-DUH?"

"All units, form Voltron!" Jenny shouted. She pushed the lever forward, and the ships flew in alignment and into the air, beginning the formation sequence. "Form feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" The CJE locked into place, and the bay doors opened, Voltron's eyes lighting up with power. The Falcon flew strait down and locked onto Voltron's chest, completing the formation. Voltron reached into the air, then swung with a few air punches as the energy field dissipated.

"LET'S GO VOLTRON FORCE!" they all shouted.

"Here he comes!" Cliff shouted.

"Brace for it, and grab on!" Jenny shouted. As the robeast tackled Voltron, Voltron grabbed it and tried to hold their ground. "Marvin, Hutch, I want full power on those thrusters! Don't give 'em an inch!"

"That's what she…." Chet started to say.

"Will you just shut the flack up!" Dixie shouted.

"Dude, she totally slammed you, bro!" Eddie laughed.

"Enough!" Jenny shouted, slamming the console. Voltron headbutted the robeast, and fired Electro Thermoblasters, sending the robeast reeling backwards.

"Not to butt in," Ken said, "but you do know the Halassians are still firing on us, right?"

"That's it!" Krik said. "Draw the robeast into the crossfire!"

"Yes, sir!" Jenny replied. Voltron came at the robeast and tackled him through the air. Within moments, they were in the middle of the battle, and both sides were hitting them.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on?" Binak asked.<p>

"The robeast is getting caught in our crossfire, sir!" the officer replied.

"You idiots!" he shouted. "If we destroy our own robeast, Merla will have my head! Hold your fire!"

"What about the drones?" the officer asked.

"Pull them back," he replied reluctantly. "I can't risk them doing damage to the robeast. We'll hunker down and let the Halas fight the Alliance. If the robeast is destroyed, then We can place the blame on them."

"And what about the Halas?" the officer asked.

"Send a communication," Binak replied. "I don't care if they respond to it, but let them know that we have a common enemy. Maybe if the robeast puts up a good enough fight, they will see things our way."

* * *

><p>"We have a transmission coming in from the forces on the ground," the officer said. "They have launched a monster which is attacking the Alliance forces."<p>

"A natural enemy of the Alliance?" Marth asked. "I see through their lies. Though, if manipulated correctly, we could use them to ward off the Alliance ships once and for all." He thought for a moment. "Send a response to their commanding officer. Let them know we will back off for now, but wish to discuss a possible joint venture."

"Yes, sir," the officer said, beginning to hail the Drules.

"If they are able to drive off the Alliance fleet," Marth said to himself, "then it will make it all the easier to get rid of them once our fleet arrives."

* * *

><p>"It's working!" Modoch shouted.<p>

"But we're taking a beating!" Cinda replied, straining against the controls.

"Jenny," Ken shouted, "The firing's stopped!"

"I think the two sides figured out what's going on," Cliff said. "We better finish this robeast before they decide to both come at us!"

"Right," Jenny replied. "Did the crossfire weaken the armor plating?"

"Yeah," Ken replied, "but the energy leak in the command module is growing. If we don't finish thisw quick, the interlocks are gonna fail."

"Then let's finish it!" Jenny shouted, yanking the controls. Voltron hit the robeast with a right, flipped over, then kicked hard with both feet, sending the robeast plummeting to the ground. "Follow up!" Voltron came screaming down, stomping the robeast. Voltron turned to face the robeast as it got up. "Form Spinning Laser Blades!"

"Jenny, there's a power surge coming from the command module," Ken shouted. "I don't know why, and I can't stop it!" Unnoticed to him, an arc of power jumped from his voltcom to the console. The Spinning Laser Blades flashed and turned orange, as if they were set ablaze.

"What the hell?" Dixie shouted.

"No time!" Krik shouted. "Launch them!" Voltron thres the blades with deadly precision, slicing through the center of the beast, then returning, slicing through one of the arms, setting the appendage ablaze.

"Form Blazing Sword!" Jenny shouted. Voltron combined the blades over his head and pulled downward, forming the sword. They ran quickly at the robeast, leaped into the air, and sliced twice through it. The robeast sparked and fell apart, exploding shortly afterwards. Voltron turned and watched the Halassians retreating.

"There they go," Shannon remarked.

"Let 'em," Mai commented. "We still won."

"For now," Jenny said. Mai's heart skipped a beat. "Let's get back to the command ship. We need to get a closwer look at this energy leak before it compromises everything." In a bright flash of light, Voltron separated into the fifteen vehicles and headed back towards the ship.

* * *

><p>"General," the officer said, "Voltron has destroyed the robeast."<p>

"Make sure you reiterate that fact to Queen Merla when she wakes up," Binka replied. "Are you tracking them?"

"Yes, sir," he replied. "When they arrive back at their command ship, we will know their relative position, and can launch a counter attack when ready."

"We have to finish them before the Halassians return," Binak said. "Next time they may not be so willing to help us."

* * *

><p>Commander Aki paced back and forth in his office in front of Ken and Dixie, who stood silently in attention. Jenny sat in a chair in the corner of the room, observing.<p>

"Regardless of the outcome," Jeff said, "I am very disappointed in the two of you. Not only is it unacceptable to start fights with your teammates, but Cadet Hunter to strike a woman?"

"I beg your pardon, Commander!" Dixie shouted in anger.

"Oh you'll do more than beg for my pardon, Cadet!" Jeff fired back. "That's another thing I'm not thrilled about…your attitude problem. You went through basic training just like the rest of us, and should know by now to keep your personal feelings in check, regardless of the issue you are having with the other person. You are part of a team…" He looked over at Ken as well. "…and you both need to start acting like one. Cadet Owens is your Force leader, and your team leader, and she has been taking the heat for your issues. I suggest whatever it is that's causing a problem between you two you sit down together and talk it out. I do not want to hear about another incident where you are not in your ships when you are needed. Do I make myself clear?" Ken and Dixie looked at one another, then back at the Commander.

"Yes, sir," they said in unison.

"You're both assigned to security detail for the next week," Jeff said, tapping things into the datapad. "How neither of you had plans to sleep at all. Oh, and you're also going to be charged with latrine duty. Maybe then you'll have a bit more respect instead of taking a crap on your teammates." He paused and stared them both down. "You're dismissed." They turned and left the room. As they walked down the hall, they looked at one another, and Dixie smirked.


	12. Episode 111

**_KathDMD -_**_ _Jeff really IS an awesome Commander, and you see more of that this week. The Keegans are a couple of winners too. Things are going to start to unravel with this chapter, so read on!__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong> - _I miss my muse more than I can put into words.__

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer - <strong>Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 111 : "A Partnership"<strong>

"You better have a good reason for interrupting my meeting, General," Viceroy Throk said over the UltraWave. "We are currently working with Lord Kanji on a plan to take control of the Alliance's main base in the Solar System."

"I am aware of this, Viceroy," he replied, "but the situation out here in Yolon has gotten a bit more complicated."

"How so?" Throk asked "And where is Merla?"

"She is awaiting my report," Binak replied. "She is sleeping."

"A fine time to be napping!" Throk replied in disgust. "No matter, what is your current situation?"

"The Alliance forces are trying to establish a base on the other side of Delta Five," Binak said. "They managed to destroy our robeast."

"Incompetent fool!" Throk shouted back. "And I suppose you are calling to ask for more reinforcements? Perhaps a robeast or two?"

"I am," he replied, "but there is more to this, Viceroy. And I'm sure you will understand better once I explain. The Yolon system is currently under the control of the Halas."

"The what?" Throk asked.

"We have encountered a race of people on the planets of Yolon," he replied. "At first we thought they were natives, but have found they are more savage conquerors than anything. I came up with a strategy to befriend these people and try to earn their trust."

"What for?" Throk asked angrily. "You're starting to sound like Hazar! Talking of peaceful negotiations!"

"Viceroy, they are fighting the Alliance!" Binak said. "It would be foolish not to allow your enemies to wipe one another out while you swoop in and claim victory, wouldn't it? Queen Merla herself suggested such!" Throk scratched his chin.

"Indeed," he replied. "I will authorize a small fleet of ships, along with enough equipment to begin manufacturing more stinger drones. I will have our scientists construct a few robeasts capable of dealing with the Alliance….or the Halas, if they should come out of this victorious. If the reports of vast mineral wealth in the Delta System are true, I want you to hang on to that planet at all costs! The raw materials gathered could make or break us in the war against the Galaxy Alliance!"

"Understood, sir," he replied as the transmission ended. One of the officers approached Binak.

"Any further orders, General?" he asked.

"Inform the troops to continue construction of the base," he replied. I have a feeling the Alliance is going to be kept busy while we rally our forces."

* * *

><p>Ken pulled out a cleaning wand and began violently scrubbing one of the toilets. Dixie pulled the mop out of the bucket and began doing the floors.<p>

"You know, this is a little awkward," he said, still scrubbing. "Not often I get to spend time in the girl's room."

"Couldda fooled me," she snarked, mopping the floor quickly.

"So tell me," he said, stopping for a moment, "what's made you this way?"

"Beg your pardon?' she asked, stopping and snapping her head around, giving him a mean look.

"You said there's a lot I don't know about you," he replied. "Now's as good a time as any. So spill it. What makes you tick? Who ARE you, Dixie Calla?" She let out a sigh.

"You need to understand," she replied, "my life wasn't easy."

"Who's is?' he asked. She frowned.

"I grew up in Round Rock," she replied. "My momma died when I was three. Barely even remember her. Strangled to death. Daddy told them there was a break in…but I knew who done it." She took a deep breath. "Living with him….was hell. Sometimes I think I'm the only one who held it all together." She let out a nervous laugh. She then turned and looked Ken in the eye. "He beat us you know. A lot. I don't think there was a day I spent in that damn house I didn't get the snart kicked outta me for one reason or another." Ken was taken aback, but not taken completely by surprise. "But hell I'd take the beatings ten times over….wouldda been better than the other things he did to me and Lil." She turned her head. "I still remember how he'd threaten us to keep quiet….especially around that bimbo half-his-age girlfriend of his. Guess she wasn't puttin' out enough for his liking, right?" She let out another nervous laugh. Ken continued scrubbing the toilets, though deep in thought.

"You're right," he said. "I can't imagine a life that insane. But I mean, look who you've become." She let out another laugh, trying to mask a few tears that has somehow escaped her eyes.

"What?" she asked. "A twenty-one year old drunken sex-crazed sociopath?"

"A cadet in one of the finest military organizations in the galaxy," he replied, looking up with her. "A member of the Voltron Force, an elite pilot of the Defender of the Universe." She let out a sigh.

"You make it sound so simple," she said.

"Because it is," he replied.

"Ken, I barely escaped with my life, if not my dignity," she said, still trying to hold back tears. "And I went from being raped nightly by my own father to sleeping with strange men for just enough cash to get by. I went from the frying pan into the fire. Honestly, if I hadn't been found by a GA captain by sheer chance…I might still be there."

"So that's how you got into the academy?' he asked.

"Don't get me wrong, sugar britches," she replied, "I'm a helluva lot smarter than I look. I had to pass the entrance exams just like the rest of y'all. But if it wasn't for him, I'd have never gotten the chance."

"How did you meet him?" Ken asked. "I mean, what happened?"

"Like I said," she continued, "I'd been trying to survive for a few years. I thought anything's better than staying in that house. I hear my younger sisters were taken by foster care, and I never did find out what happened to Lil. My brothers…they got out of there as soon as they could, and I followed their lead. Between every job I took…among other things…I did what I could to get by. Then I met this cute looking guy in one of the local places near the Garrison. He wasn't dressed like military….I just figured he was just another hard up feller looking to drop his cash…and his pants. But honestly….when we got to talking, instead of taking me to his place, he wound up taking me to a shelter. Gave me a bit of money, and said he'd be back the next day to check on me."

"And?" Ken asked.

"I didn't expect the guy to return," she replied. "But sure enough, he did. He took me to meet a friend of his, and asked me if I wanted a job. Before I knew it, I was taking the entrance exams, wearing flacking uniforms, and being all I could be. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Not ironic," Ken replied. "It's incredible."

"Look," she replied, "I didn't tell you all this to feel sorry for me, be inspired, or whatever the flack you're thinking right now. I just think that if you really, honestly want a shot at a relationship with me, I better be honest and up front from the start."

"That's fair," Ken replied. "It doesn't make your story any less incredible though." He put down the wand and walked over to her, taking her hands in his. "Dixie, I do want to be with you. Hell, you knew that from the moment we met outside the main building the day they tested all of us for this mission."

"Yeah, I remember," she replied. "You had your nose so far up your butt…."

"Hey now," he replied, "I was just overconfident." He took her hands again. "Point is, here we are, and we can make this work. I know it." They both looked down at their hands, realizing where they were, and pulled apart quickly. They laughed and walked over to the sink to wash up.

"There's so many things I've seen and done," she said to him. "I honestly didn't expect anyone in the world, let alone another guy, to understand any of it."

"I understand," he replied. "Evidently, that GA captain did too, seeing that potential in you. Did you ever get his name? Who was he?"

"Captain Richard Newley," she replied.

* * *

><p>Jeff walked carefully onto the construction site and approached Lieutenant Perkins, the man he'd put in charge of the build team.<p>

"How is the construction going?" Jeff asked. "I know we have a shorter timetable than usual."

"It's going well, regardless," Perkins replied. "We have formed two teams, who have been alternating shifts around the clock in order to get this done ahead of schedule. With the Drules so nearby, and no idea what the Halassians are up to, I know we all want to be prepared for anything."

"I know," Jeff replied. "I was hoping to have a backup squadron as well, but with absolutely no communication with Galaxy Garrison, I'm afraid we're all we got out here."

"Hopefully once some of the main buildings have been fortified, we can begin construction of new robot fighters," Perkins said. "With the wealth of resources here, we may be able to pull off using them to not only build the base, but construct the fighters without putting mych strain on the repair effors on the Defender."

"That needs to remain a priority, Lieutenant," Jeff said. "Until we get those fighters constructed, the Defender and the Voltron Force are all that stands between us and them. And even worse….the damage to the Strato Weapons Module is worse than we've expected."

"But how can anything truly damage Voltron?" Perkins asked.

* * *

><p>"We haven't been able to ascertain of a safe way to repair the power leak," one of the workers said to Christiane. "I was actually hoping you could lend us your expertise in the matter of finding out which conduit is bleeding the energy. I heard you were familiar with the Albegas Project on Terra, one of the last places Dr. Loring visited before he died."<p>

"I was unaware he had visited Terra at all," Christiane replied. "And yes, I've had plenty of experience looking over Voltron's energy systems. If the vehicles have the same power structure, I might be able to isolate where the leak is. But it may take some time."

"Take all the time you need," he replied. "Commander Aki said unless we hear from Galaxy Garrison soon, we ain't going nowhere." The man walked away, leaving her to gaze upon the Strato weapons Module. She walked up to it carefully…remembering the visions she saw the other day.

"I don't understand it," she said to herself. "Inanimate objects shouldn't give off such a reaction. It's nearly impossible." She pondered it a moment. Then she shook her head. "I still don't quite have the hang of this yet. Maybe it's just my imagination." She tried to convince herself as she looked down at the datapad and began keying in commands, looking over the diagrams. "This is odd. The main conduits should run here and here, but there's something the flow is directed around and through. It doesn't seem to make sense…it seems like whatever it is, it's where the power flow is redirected. But that doesn't look like a regulator I've ever seen before. She walked up to the ship again and reached for one of the access panels, but when her bare hand touched the cold steel again, her whole body convulsed, and her eyes went blank. She suddenly felt the most significant feeling in the universe.

_I'm…..alive….._


	13. Episode 112

**_KathDMD -_**_ _Rich Newley has a bad habit of hanging out in interesting places to pick up strange women. But he's also the type that can see potential in people, and saw in her a lot of the same stuff he saw in the Voltron Force. I'm sure there's a good flashback in there someplace...and I'll do one someday. I promise. Her backstory was supposed to be fleshed out this way, and I'm glad it more than explained why I wrote her the way I do. Don't expect her to be completely OK with the idea of being with Ken...she may act comfortable and nonchalant, but inside...there's a scared little girl.__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong> - _Without my muse, I am nothing.__

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer - <strong>Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 112 : "To Great Lengths"<strong>

"How is this possible?" Christiane asked herself as she pulled away from the module. She couldn't understand it…._ How could it be alive?_ Part of her was frightened, while another part of her wanted to desperately know more.

"Are you alright, Sergeant?" one of the workers asked as they walked by. She shook her head.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Static shock."

"Ah," he replied. "Hate it when that happens. Should get yourself a set of polymer gloves. Insulates you from the static." She pondered the thought.

"I'll probably do that," she said. "Thanks for the advice."

"No problem," he said, continuing on his way. She looked carefully at the module again.

"I'm prepared this time," she said, taking a few deep breaths, and cracking her knuckles. "I can do this. I just need to focus." She carefully walked up to the panel and reached out her hand. She slowly inched her way closer and closer to it, then slammed her hand on the access panel. A jolt of energy flowed into her, and she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><em> "The nexus crystals have been infused," Alfor said. "It looks as if her plan succeeded. I just wish it didn't have to come at such a hefty cost."<em>

_ "I agree, Your Majesty," Dr. Loring replied. "No one wished for a sacrifice of that magnitude to be made. But if what your prophets on Arus, as well as what your trusted advisor said, is true, then we very well have saved the lives of billions of people."_

_ "The Drule Empire under Kanji was vast," Alfor said. "Now in the hands of Zarkon, under the new Emperor Zeppo, that empire continues to expand, and with it, threaten not only life on Arus, but Earth, Mira, Quantus, Pollux, and all of the planets that make up the Alliance." He paused a moment. "If what we have done today, together, has succeeded, then Voltron's legacy will live on."_

_ "We have fifteen crystals ready for implanting," Loring said. "That should be enough for phase one of the project."_

_ "But there were at least eight more crystals," Alfor said._

_ "Thirteen actually," Loring replied. "They still need time to grow. Their power is still weak, and haven't shown their affinity as these fifteen have."_

_ "I take it the skeptic in you is fading?" Alfor commented._

_ "I'm merely yielding to experience, my friend," Loring replied. "Unlike the other scientists at the Garrison, I hold your beliefs in the greatest of respects. If you believe the spirits of the elements are what hold Voltron together….that the very soul of magic holds those elements together, binding them into one, then I believe you. Believe me, I have seen things that would make others question science for millennia."_

_ "I only hope that when the day comes," Alfor said, "that this Voltron will be able to thwart the threats that its predecessor could not alone." He turned back to the schematics set before them. "When the vehicles combine in this manner to form Voltron, the crystals will unify like this." He drew a fifteen pointed hedron, signifying the unified nexus. "There will be an issue with power consumption, but we'll get to that later on." Christiane snapped out of her confusion and looked around at the laboratory, and the hangar before them. She tried to touch the table before her, but her hand went through it. She took a step back, astonished._

_ "Don't worry, young one," a voice from behind her said. "They cannot see or hear you." Christiane turned around to find a middle-aged looking Drule woman, garbed in a black and red cape. The woman looked at her with a smile._

_ "You're Kovinx," she said._

_ "You remember what was," Kovinx replied. "I'm showing you this vision for a reason. You have touched the matrix….the part of the nexus that breathes life into Voltron. You truly seek to heal the rift created by the damage?"_

_ "Yes," Christiane replied. "Yes I do."_

_ "Dark forces are returning to the universe," Kovinx said. "There is more at work than the Drules and the Halas. You can feel it all around you." Christiane closed her eyes._

_ "Yes," she replied. "Voices….echoes from the past?"_

_ "More than an echo, young one," Kovinx replied. "The day Alfor spoke of is coming soon."_

_ "What does this have to do with the vehicles?" she asked. "What about the tear in the nexus?"_

_ "You must seek out the spirits of Voltron," she replied. "Attune yourself to the air you breathe, the water you drink, and the earth you walk upon. Only then will you have the tools you need to mend the nexus, and unleash Voltron's true potential." She began to walk away._

_ "Wait!" Christiane yelled. Kovinx stopped. "Is it true? Are the ships….alive?" Kovinx looked over her shoulder._

_ "You already know that answer," Kovinx replied, and in a flash of light, everything was gone._

* * *

><p>"Sir!" Sparks shouted. "I'm getting a signal on an old emergency channel. The transmission is heavily encrypted, but we can still translate most of it."<p>

"Put it on the screen," Jeff ordered. The screen came up, and the slightly garbles screen was filled with interference, but displayed Captain Stebbins standing next to Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins.

"Jeff, we have a situation," she said.

"Len!" he shouted. "I'd say we have a situation! What the hell is going on with the Garrison? We have been without communication!"

"I don't have long," she replied. "I need you to rally your forces and rendezvous with the Bogart at these coordinates. I realize this will compromise your mission in the Yolon Sector…"

"I'd say," Jeff replied. "We are trying to build a base, and are fighting off the Drules AND the Halas!"

"If your men can get a foothold on Delta Five," she said, "then leave a detail to secure what little territory you can. Else I am ordering a full retreat. After everything settles, you can continue on your mission, preferably with better reinforcements."

"The Defender is at your service, Space Marshall," Jeff replied.

"I'll expect your arrival within the next day or two," she said. "Hawkins out." The transmission ended.

"Sparks," Jeff said, "put the Voltron Force on standby. Send a communication to the settlement. I want to know if they are able to adequately defend themselves for at least a week. If they can't, then they need to board the defender and abandon the outpost."

"Understood, Sir," Sparks said, and began relaying the Commander's orders.

* * *

><p>"We're leaving?" Shannon asked angrily. 'We just got a foothold on this new world! Now we have to abandon it?"<p>

"I'm sure the Commander has a reasonable explanation," Krik said. "He wants us all on standby."

"We need to stay calm," Cliff said. "I know we would never abandon an outpost if it wasn't an emergency. I have a feeling whatever it is, it's going to be big."

"I just wish we didn't have to give up," Jenny said. "Voltron's been getting more powerful…"

"But what about the energy leak, Jenny?" Mai asked. "Don't you think the techs at the garrison should have a look at it?"

"You're probably right, Mai," Jenny replied. "But it's a shame to have to leave a world with such an abundance of resources, and capable of sustaining life."

"There'll be other worlds," Ken said. "And we'll find them." Dixie came up from behind him and messed his hair, then leaned on his shoulder.

"He's right, ya know," Dixie said. The rest of them gave the two of them a blank stare.

"Well," Jenny said, "glad to see you two are finally getting along."

"Hopefully everything back home is alright," Mai said. "Hey Jenny, how about after this is all over, we have a couple of drinks together. We'll find that new world together and celebrate. Sound good?"

"A girl's night always sounds good," Jenny replied with a smile. "Come on, let's get ready. The Commander wants us on standby." They all walked off. Mai hung back a moment, and Cliff, noticing, turned to talk to her.

"What's wrong, love?' he asked. She looked up at him with those innocent brown eyes of hers.

"Do you think she likes me?" Mai asked.

"Who?" Cliff asked.

"Cadet Owens," she replied.

"Of course she likes you," Cliff laughed. "She's you're commanding officer."

"No," she said. "I mean….REALLY likes me."

* * *

><p>The door on the bridge of the Drule command ship opened, and Merla walked in. General Binak's head snapped around to look at her, and received her look of disapproval.<p>

"You sent the robeast without consultation," she said.

"I had the best of interests, Your Majesty," he replied.

"You allowed the Alliance to destroy it," she continued.

"Again, not my fault," he said carefully.

"General," she said, "you keep forgetting your inability to hide the truth from me. However, you will be glad to know I heard what you had told the Viceroy about your actions, and the Halas. For that, I won't have you killed." She walked over to the chair and sat down. "I want you to speed up the mining operations. I want as much ore as you can muster before the Halas begin to suspect."

"Yes, Your Magesty," he replied. The alarms sounded. "What's happening?" He shot a glare at one of his officers.

"Sir," the officer said, "The Alliance ship is taking off!"

"What?" he asked. They put it on screen, showing the Defender lifting off from where it sat. "We have to stop them! If the Alliance escapes, the Halas will discover what we've been up to!"

"Then it's a good think I covered for your incompetence," Merla snapped, pressing a button. A secondary cargo hold opened, and what looked like a missile fired from it into the sky. As it reached the outer atmosphere, it exploded, the parts moving synchronously, converting and expanding into a sleek-looking robeast. "I was going to save this for a good time, but since you convinced Throk to send us several more robeasts….I figure I could launch this one with no harm done." She began to laugh. Binak looked on in shock and awe.

"That robeast…." he started to say.

"…will DESTOY the Defender," Merla said, "and with it the Voltron Force!" She laughed maniacally.


	14. Episode 113

**_KathDMD -_**_ _There is so much going on, and the crystals will be an integral part of the later story arc. But that's for later. Right now, we have another robeast to contend with!__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong> - _Without my muse, I am nothing.__

**_Theme__ Music : _**_The Heart Wants What It Wants" by Selena Gomez__  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer - <strong>Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 113 : "The Seer's Discovery"<strong>

Dixie knocked on the door, and a moment later, Ken opened the door.

"Heard anything about how soon we'll be lifting off?" he asked.

"Not yet," she replied. "I figued it would give us an opportunity to...you know...talk."

"What about?" he asked. "I know alot has happened to you, especially in the last few years."

"I know," she replied. "It's usually enough to scare most people away."

"I'm still here," he said. "Like I said, I haven't had alot happen in my life. Yeah, I was bullied in school, and had to learn my own way of dealing with things. I guess that's how I became...um..."

"Agressive in bed?" she growled.

"I know what it's like to bottle things up, Dix," he said. "You need to know how and when to release it."

"And you do," she replied, looking into his eyes.

"The question is," he asked, "where do we go from here?"

"I definitely want to go somewhere," she replied. "I'm just..."

"Scared?" he asked.

"I'm not scared of anything!" she snapped back. He flinched.

"Then what?" he asked.

"Just...nervous," she replied softly. "Like I said, this is...different."

"That's not a bad thing, right?" he asked. "Look, I know there have been a lot of people you care about in your life let you down, but I won't be one of them." He took her hands. "We'll take things slow, and if any problems come up, well, we'll deal with it. That sound fair?"

"I guess so," she replied. After a moment of awkward silence, she grabbed him, kissing him forcefully, and once again they both fell into the bed.

* * *

><p>Cliff walked down the hall with Mai towards the living quarters of the ship. He was still trying to process everything Mai was telling him, and trying to give the best advice he could.<p>

"Love," he said, "I'm not sure going after Cadet Owens is a good idea."

"Why not?" she asked innocently enough. "She's smart, she's funny, and she's….I don't know, there's just something about her."

"The thing is, I don't think she plays for the same team," he replied, trying to soften the blow. "Besides, trying to start a relationship with someone you work with usually turns out to be a big mistake."

"Ken and Dixie seem to be getting along nicely," Mai said.

"But Dixie isn't Ken's superior officer," Cliff said. "This would end up being a conflict of interests." She looked up and him sadly, and the Land Team captain couldn't help but feel sorry for trying to talk her out of something. "Look, love, I'm not trying to put the thought out of your mind. I'm just trying to keep you from getting your feelings hurt. I tell you what, if you want, I can talk to Jenny for you…"

"No," she blurted out. "I mean….I'm just nervous, that's all. I think I can handle this on my own. Having you talk to her would be….awkward."

"Fair enough," he replied. "But if and when you do talk to her, let me give you a little advice. Just stay calm, and be yourself. If she does like you that way, things will just work themselves out." She smiled.

"Thanks, captain," she replied.

"Call me Cliff, love," he replied. "Just…not in front of Krik. Don't think the poor bloke has gotten used to the idea of you cadets being on the team yet." They laughed as they continued down the hall.

* * *

><p>"All hands, prepare to launch!" Jeff shouted over the com. "Ensign, fire the thrusters and start our ascent."<p>

"Yes, sir," he replied. The Defender's thrusters fired, and the ship began to rise from the water and head up into the sky. Moments later, beeps came from the console.

"Commander!" Sparks shouted. "You're not gonna believe this, but I think there's a robeast heading right for us!"

"A robeast?' Jeff asked. "Is it the Drules or the Halas?"

"I'm not sure, Commander," he replied, "but it's moving fast!"

"The repairs to Voltron are not even close to being completed," Jeff said to himself, "but we need to stop it if we're going to get out of here in one piece to help Len." He looked up and tapped the com button. "Voltron Force to the launch area immediately! This is not a drill! All teams assemble and launch immediately!" Within moments, the teams raced for the launch area. They sat in their chsirs, and the platforms raised to the upper deck. One by one they slid along the launch chutes and maneuvered into the launch decks, locking into the cockpit pods and lowered into their ships.

"Air Team, all ready and accounted for," Jenny shouted.

"Land Team, good to go!" Cliff shouted.

"Sea Team, locked on and ready to launch!" Krik shouted.

"All units, launch!" Jeff shouted. One by one the vehicles moved into place and launched from the hangar. "Cadet Owens, be careful. The Strato Weapons Module is still suffering from a power leak. Until we figure out how to affect repairs, you'll need to be careful."

"Aye, sir," she replied. Just then, Christiane came onto the bridge.

"Chris," he said, "I was wondering where you were. What happened?"

"Jeff," she said, staring into his eyes, "there's something you need to know about Voltron."

* * *

><p>"All units, form Voltron!" Jenny shouted. The ships flew in formation, and the energy field surrounded them as they began locking in place. "Form feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" The bay doors opened on the CJE, revealing Voltron's face, his eyes lighting up with power. The falcon cam screaming downward, locking into place. As Voltron powered up, it joined its hands above it head, then let lookse with a series of air punches as the energy field dissipated.<p>

"That thing seems a bit more powerful than the last one," Ken said, "but it looks like Drule technology to me."

"Don't underestimate the Halas, cadet," Krik said. "Until we get a full analysis, we need to be ready for anything."

"And here comes anything!" Cliff said, yanking on his controls. Voltron lunged sideways, barely avoiding several missiles fired from the robeast.

"Let's give it right back to him!" Jenny shouted. Modoch hit the console, and Voltron raised his left hand and fired several rounds of stingray missiles at the beast, which it easily avoided.

"That thing's got moves," Cliff said.

"Well, so do we!" Jenny shouted. "Form Solar Combat Spears!" The launchers slid out from Voltron's lower legs, and he reached down to grab the spears. One by one, he threw them at the robeast. It quickly dodged each one.

"It's moving too fast!" Ken said. "Trying to compensate." After another spear launched, it dodged it, then flew at Voltron, colliding with in and tumbling downward, crashing into the ground below.

"Is everyone alright?" Jenny asked.

"Jenny," Rocky shouted, "Voltron's power levels are fluctuating. The power leak is getting worse."

"We're taking a beating," Cliff said.

"We need to work faster if we are going to stop this thing before it stops us," Krik said.

"Maybe the voltcoms are the answer," Jenny said. "Let's get to our feet and see what we're working with." Voltron stood up, and dodged another series of missiles. "Arm Cannon!" She connected her voltcom, and a cannon formed on Voltron's right arm. "Fire!" It let out a blast. The robeast tried to avoid it, and while it missed most of the blast, it was clipped, sending it into a backwards spin to the ground.

"We got it on its back!" Rocky shouted.

"Follow up!" Jenny shouted. Voltron leaped into the air and came down for a flying kick, but the robeast rolled out of the way and to its feet. Voltron quickly turned and was hit in the chest with several missiles.

"The containment shield is failing, Jenny!" Ken shouted. "If we take another hit like that…"

"Life support is failing," Dixie eeked out, tapping her voltcom. "It damaged the main systems in the Falcon. I'm trying to tap into my suit's oxygen supply." She connected the voltcom to the console.

"We don't have time!" jenny shouted. "Everyone, brace for impact!" Voltron held his arm up to block, then as Dixie hit her voltcom, instead of the oxygen supply, there was a power surge. A seemingly holographic projection of the Falcon appeared on Voltron's forearm, and immediately launched at the speed of light. It turned to solid metal as it struck the robeast in the chest, embedding itself there and knocking the beast backwards.

"What was that?" Cliff asked.

"I dunno, but I like it!" Dixie said, still struggling for air.

"The power leak fluctuated," Rocky said.

"It's coinciding with the readings from that weapon!" Ken added.

"Form Blazing Sword!" Jenny shouted. Voltron put the Spinning Laser Blades together overhead and pulled downward, the beam of energy forming the sword. Voltron ran at the beast before it could recover and swung violently three times, slicing through the robeast. It fell to pieces and exploded.

"We did it!" Mai shouted excitedly.

"We better split up and get back to the Defender," Jenny said. "Are you going to be alright, Dixie?"

"Long as we get back to the ship," she replied. Voltron separated, and the ships flew back towards the Defender, which was already out of orbit.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, they're alive?" Jeff asked Christiane, confused.<p>

"I mean there's some part of the ships that exists as something more than a machine," she replied adamantly. "We have to find the place I saw in my vision if we are to have a hope of fixing the nexus crystal. It's something that goes way beyond science."

"I agree we have to do something," he said, "but first thing we need to do is help Len. Sparks, see if you can hail the Bogart."

"I'll try, Commander," Sparks said, "But I'm getting some sort of interference….and it's on every channel and frequency."

"Put it on the screen," Jeff said. "Maybe the Space Marshall is trying to contact us." When Sparks pulled up the screen, instead of static they expected, they saw the most unexpected message.

"Greetings, members of the Galaxy Alliance," Wade said. "Or should I say…future slaves of the New Drule Empire!"


	15. Episode 114

**_KathDMD -_**_ _Wade knows he might deal with four Voltrons, but he has a planet-sized robeast! Oh, and as for the relationships...keep an eye out for nJustine after the New Year! ;) And one relationship aboard the Defender is budding in the most unusual way...__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong> - _Without my muse, I am nothing.__

**_Theme__ Music : _**_"Sledge Hammer" by Fifth Harmony__  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer - <strong>Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 114 : "Infinity"<strong>

"Greetings, members of the Galaxy Alliance," Wade said. "Or should I say…future slaves of the New Drule Empire!" The bridge crew was taken aback.

"Where is it coming from?" Jeff asked. "Is it coming from the Bogart?"

"I'm sorry, Sir," Sparks replied, "the communication is a one way broadcast. There's nothing to reply to."

"As you are fully aware of by now," Wade continued, "Earth and all of its military forces are currently under the command of the Drule Supremacy, and therefore, under the direct command of myself. I'm sure you all have questions, but I'm sure your representatives on the High Council will be more than happy to answer them in due time. However, there is one thing that I am demanding in advance of our eminent takeover…the unconditional surrender of Lieutenant Lenora Stensson." He leaned in to the camera. "I know you are watching this, Lieutenant. You saw what was done to Hydra. I'm not afraid to do it again." He allowed a slight grin to tug at the corner of his mouth…as if he knew how infuriated Lenora felt at that moment. Christiane could almost sense Jeff's blood boil. "Planets of the farthest reaches of the known universe, be advised that beginning with the invasion of Earth and the annihilation of the Alliance Headquarters, the alliance itself will fall under the rule of the Drule Supremacy. You have two choices…..join us, or be destroyed. I will give you less than twenty-four hours to send your reply."

"The Alliance will never surrender to the likes of that arrogant jackass!" Jeff blurted out.

"Len won't let that happen," Christiane added.

"To the Voltron Force," Wade continued, "I, of course, ask for complete surrender of your vehicles, without resistance. Of course, I'm absolutely expecting you to instead launch an attack to save your precious 'Defenders of the Universe', but please be advised one way or another, they will be utterly destroyed….with you in it." He stepped back slightly. "As for you, Lieutenant, I believe you have already run into Commander Kala's ship, and are following her to Earth as we speak. You have one hour to report aboard her ship, or instead of firing on the Garrison, I'll begin with firing on civilians. Perhaps the entire city of New York should serve as reminder of exactly how hated you are."

"You don't think he'd fire on defenseless civilians, would he?" Christiane asked.

"He would," Jeff replied. "You can count on it. Wade doesn't care who he hurts or who he kills. If he really was responsible for blowing up Hydra, then he's more than capable of destroying an entire populated city."

"In the end," Wade continued, "this will all be for the best. The Alliance and the Supremacy united in one glorious empire…and empire under the rule of the worthy. Until then, ponder your decision carefully. A new era….has begun." The communication ended. Jeff gritted his teeth.

"Sparks, try hailing the Bogart again," Jeff ordered. 'We have to find out what's going on.

"I'm trying, Sir," he replied. "There's plenty of interference."

"What about the ships, Jeff?" Christiane asked. "If we rush into battle without finding a way to repair it…"

"It's a chance we're gonna have to take," Jeff replied. "If we don't stop Wade, we won't be able to continue. We'll have no home to come home to."

"You're right," Christiane replied.

"Sir," Sparks said, "a communication is coming in from the Bogart."

"Put it on screen," Jeff ordered. The screen came up to show Captain Stebbins. "Stebbins! What's happening?"

"I'm assuming you heard Wade's little speech," Stebbins replied. "The Space Marshall is going with a small force, including the Voltron Force, to try and take back the Garrison. The High Council has gone insane! They are firing on us from all sides and need backup immediately."

"We're already on our way," Jeff replied. "we are trying to make repairs to our ships along the way, but we'll do our best. Please notify the Space Marshall of this when you can."

"Will do, Commander," Stebbins replied. "Good luck. Hope to see you soon." The com ended.

"Sparks," Jeff said, "get in touch with Engineering. I want all thrusters at maximum. We need to get back there as quickly as possible. And notify the repair crews to speed up their work. Looks like Voltron's gonna have its work cut out for him."

"Yes, Sir," Sparks replied, carrying out Jeff's orders.

* * *

><p>"Commander," the officer said, "I'm receiving an incoming transmission."<p>

"Put it on screen," Kala ordered. When it came up, Lord Kanji himself displayed.

"Commander," he said, "I am presently on my way to meet with your ship as you begin operations. I trust everything is going well?"

"We have run into some difficulties, Your Excellency," she replied with a slight bow to the head, "but everything is going exactly as Sky Marshall Wade has planned."

"Good," Kanji replied. "Though I feel a strange force tugging at the fine wire holding this operation together, I do have faith in your ability to command. I trust the battle I will witness will be nothing short of epic."

"If all goes well," Kala replied, "The Voltron Force will have a rude awakening when they try to stop us. Not only do we have the might of their Galaxy Garrison at our disposal, but the technology of the Xyans. The might of the weapon is nothing short of incredible."

"Do not underestimate the power of their spirit, Commander," Kanji warned. "It is the only thing that strategy cannot predict."

* * *

><p>Jenny stood in the lounge, looking out the observation window was the ship began picking up speed. Mai noticed her standing there, and got up from her stool at the bar and carefully walked over to her.<p>

"Hi," she said.

"Hey there, Mai," Jenny replied, only taking her eyes off the window long enough to acknowledge her.

"Are you alright?" Mai asked.

"Just preoccupied, that's all," Jenny replied. "After hearing what Former Sky Marshall Wade said about what he planned to do to New York….it's unthinkable."

"I know," Mai said. "I remember when I was younger, the things Wade did. I was at the celebration ceremony for Voltron when the sabotage incident happened. I remember my mom being so frightened, and running through the streets with me, trying to escape the falling debris. If there was ever a day that made me want to join the Garrison military once Wade was gone, it was the memories of that day."

"I hope we make it there in time," Jenny said. "Even with the damage to the ships, we have to try." Mai draped an arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"We will," she replied, "you'll see."

"Thanks, Mai," Jenny said. "It's just been a stressful couple of days. You know how it's been."

"I know," she replied. "Want to join me for a drink?"

"That actually sounds good right about now," she replied. "Just nothing hard. We gotta be ready once we're in range. At least my team is finally back in order."

"Spekaing of that," Mai said, trying to slip into the conversation," what's you're take on inter-personal relationships on the team?" Jenny paused for a moment.

"As long as it's not interfering with work, I'm fine with it," she replied.

_Jackpot,_ Mai thought.

* * *

><p>"There they go," Captain Stebbins remarked. "Keep up the firepower! We need to buy the Space Marshall as much time as possible….even if it kills us."<p>

"Sir!" one of the officers at ops shouted. "Another ship has joined the fight! They've opened fire on the drone ships and are taking out some of the magna lasers on the moon!"

"Who is it?" Stebbins asked. The viewscreen came on, Captain Brown on screen.

"Captain," Brown said, "glad to see you're still in one piece."

"Brown," Stebbins said, "what kept you?"

"We had a bad communications failure," Brown replied. "Our systems were sabotaged prior to Voltron Force taking off. I assume this means we won't be reporting back to the Garrison?"

"Afraid not," Stebbins replied. "We need to keep these forces busy so that the team on the ground can take back the Garrison."

"Captain," the officer said, "the scanners are picking up something huge that just….well….it just came out of nowhere."

"What?" Stebbins asked. The screen switched over, and they saw the Void approaching, as if it appeared out of nowhere. "It's….the Void? I thought that thing was destroyed!"

"Worse," Brown commented. "It's a robeast." It fired on the ships, and the missiles exploded on the ships' shields.

"Shield power down to sixty percent!" the officer shouted.

"Keep those damn shields up and open fire!" Stebbins shouted. Both ships began to fire on the Void, and the lasers struck the surface, and the missiles exploded on contact with the Void shielding.

"I don't know if we can stop it," Brown shouted. Within moments, more laser fire came out of nowhere.

"Sir, it's the Defender!" the officer aboard the Bogart shouted.

"Captain Stebbins," Jeff said, coming on screen, "We're here to help at the request of the Space Marshall. I see we have quite a robeast problem."

"The Garrison forces are attacking us as well," Stebbins replied.

"Concentrate your fire on those magna lasers," Jeff said. "The Voltron Force is launching right now to try to deal with the robeast."

"Jeff," Christiane said, "that robeast is bigger than any of us have ever faced. Voltron may not be enough to stop it. And if everything I've been sensing about the energy leak is true…."

"Captain Stebbins!" a voice came over the com. The screen split, displaying the added communication. "Admiral Kelly Benton arriving with the Gladiator Force. We received your distress call."

"Kelly!" Christiane shouted. "Yes, we need your help!"

"It looks as if Wade transformed the Void into some kind of robeast," Jeff said.

"You know what they say," Aidan quipped, "the bigger they are…."

"Can it, Dalloway," Morgan snapped.

"Where's Len?" Kelly asked.

"The Space Marshall headed to the surface with the Voltron Force and her companions," Stebbins replied. "We're here to provide cover fire….but we didn't expect this."

"Hopefully two Voltrons can take down this beast," Taye said.

"Morgan, start running the numbers," Aidan said. "Hey Jack, you guys gonna form your giant robot already, or are we gonna have to show you up?"

"Nice to hear from you too, Dalloway," Cliff replied. "Jenny, Krik, what do you say we show 'em how it's done?" The pilots gripped their controls tightly and readied themselves.

"I'm not gonna disappoint," Jenny replied adamantly. "All units, form Voltron!" The ships flew in formation, and began to drop into place as the energy field took hold. "Form feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" The CJE locked into place, and the bay doors opened, Voltron's eyes lighting up with power. The Falcon quickly came screaming downward, locking in place over Voltron's chest. Voltron raised his hands above his head, then powered up with a series of air punches.

"Ah, the Voltron Force," Wade said. "Right on time. Dhaz, swat those insects out of our way. I need to remind the 'Lieutenant' of her obligation….and prepare to show her the punishment for not following orders."

"This thing is too big," Jenny said, pulling the controls and trying to dodge the various attacks being launched by the Void.

"That's what SHE said!" Eddie shouted.

"Dude, she totally said that!" Chet laughed.

"Hey, that's MY line!" Tails shouted as a fully formed Jet Voltron flew up to meet the others.

"Question is, how do we stop it?" Aidan said, yanking the controls to avoid another barrage of missiles.

"We need to keep them occupied," Tails said. "If we can get aboard, I might be able to overload the Void generator. Once destroyed, we can take the entire planetoid out easily."

"We need more of us," Cliff commented.

"And more is what you're gonna get," Keith said over the com.

"Kogane!" Aidan shouted. "About time you showed up."

"Less talk, more giant robot smashing," Larmina commented.

"She's right," Daniel said. "Let's work together and buy Sergeant McGovern some time." The three Voltrons took off in different directions, drawing the Void's fire.

"They're splitting up, Sir," Dhaz shouted to Wade. "I'm trying to focus fire, but it's difficult with them on opposing sides."

"It's their strategy," Wade commented. "They're trying to cause you to lose focus. Perhaps you didn't notice that," Wade pointed at the blip heading to the gap in the shielding. "That would be the fourth Voltron trying to penetrate the shielding."

"Should I stop them?" Dhaz asked.

"No," he replied. "If I'm correct, Stensson has delivered herself to me on a silver platter." He pushed a button on his forearm, and was covered in high tech armor. "And all I need to do is meet her on the lower decks to collect." He ran from the room. Dhaz continued to fire on the Voltrons, trying to focus fire on one in particular….the Vehicle Team.

"Keep moving, guys," Jenny ordered. "The others are in position, but it looks like it's gunning for us."

"But why?" Cliff asked.

"I am getting this feeling that Wade knows about the power leak," Krik said.

"Bad time to have one of your feelings, mate," Cliff replied.

"Its powering up some huge cannon!" Vince shouted. "It's targeting the Vehicle Team!"

"Form Green Center!" Daniel shouted. Voltron reconfigured, Green forming the head.

"Boomerang Shield!" Vince shouted. The shield appeared quickly in Voltron's hand, and he threw it in the direction of Vehicle Voltron. The Shield whizzed between them, and the blast hit it, deflecting off it.

"Counter quick with an Electro-Thermoblast!" Jenny shouted. Voltron arched back and fired an electro-thermal blast back at the Void, hitting the cannon and destroying it.

"Ensign, it's still focusing on the Vehicle Team," Aidan shouted.

"We know," Daniel replied.

"Keep trying to attract its attention, Dalloway," Keith shouted. "We need to buy Grend's team more time!"

"Form Black Center!" Daniel shouted, and Voltron reconfigured again, Black forming the head.

"Form Solar Combat Spears!" Jenny shouted, and the spears shot out of their holsters and into Voltron's hands. He put them together into one big spear. "Let's take out that main turret!" Voltron launched the spear, and Dhaz flinched as the spear struck and destroyed the turret, and the camera went dead.

"The Sky Marshall is not gonna like this," he grunted to himself. He tried to work the controls to continue swinging at the other Voltrons.

"Great shot!" Aidan shouted.

"Team effort," Jenny replied. "Plenty of practice."

"Pretty good for a cadet, eh?" Cliff laughed.

"We're not out of the woods yet," Vince shouted. "I'm detecting a strange power fluctuation from inside the core."

"Either that robeast is about to blast us big time," Daniel said, "or the other team was able to take out the Void Generator."

"Option B sounds like a good bet," Tails snarked as Jet Voltron came screeching past them.

"The Void Generator is down!" Lenora shouted. "Their weapons and shielding should be knocked out! Now, hit 'em with all we've got!"

"FORM BLAZING SWORD!" they shouted. Lion Voltron clanked red and green together, then pulled apart, the energy beam forming the sword. Vehicle Voltron grabbed the spinning laser blades, then combined them over his head, pulling downward to form the sword. Gladiator Voltron raised one arm, and the symbol for Alpha, Beta and gamma appeared, and the energy beam formed the Plasma Sword. Jet Voltron Red met Green at the hip and pulled away, the energy beam forming the sword.

"Take it out, Team!" JC shouted, flying forward, Sword charged.

"Hold it together a bit longer, guys," Jenny shouted. "Get it!" Vehicle Voltron flew at it full speed.

"Rah, frickin' rah!" Aidan shouted as Gladiator Voltron sped towards it.

"Shut Wade down for good!" Keith shouted. Daniel nodded, and Lion Voltron sped towards the Void as well.

"There's no power!" Dhaz shouted. "I'm getting outta here!" He ran from the room. Each Voltron sliced through an arm and a leg, leaving the remainder of the Void drifting precariously above the earth.

"One more, for good measure," Daniel said, connecting his Voltcom. "Speed Boost!"

"Power Boost!" Vince shouted, connecting his voltcom.

"Butt Kick Boost!" Larmina shouted, connecting her voltcom. The blazing sword glowed blue as they flew at top speed at the Void, crashing through the surface. Within seconds, the entire hemisphere was bisected, and exploded. One half fell from the sky and crashed into the ocean and slowly sank. The other half spun out of control and crash landed on the surface of the moon, burning with explosions. The Voltrons flew to where the small fleet hovered and awaited further orders.

"An end to the Void….and wade," Keith said.

"You don't think he survived that, do you?" Daniel asked. Keith began to have thoughts of doubt fill his head….but for now, it was over.

"All ships, separate and rendezvous at the main hangar," Lenora ordered over the com. "We have some cleaning up to do." As they did so, a small escape pod fired into the distance.

* * *

><p>"I want to thank each and every one of you for making this all possible," Lenora said. "Without the help of the entire Voltron Force, Wade may have succeeded in his plans. Now, as I have said, we have a long road of cleanup ahead of us."<p>

"What about the Council?" Sven asked.

"Are you going to disband it?" Romelle asked.

"No, Your Highness," Lenora replied. "We can't have the type of government run by one person. If we did that, we'd be no better than the Supremacy. No, we need to rebuild the Council from the ground up. Most of the Council has already handed in their resignation. I think some fresh faces, put in place by the people of the Alliance, will greatly help."

"I'm shocked about Ambassador Gali," Kelly said with her head bowed. "I can't believe he sided with Wade. And he's supposed to represent my people."

"Some men are easily swayed by greed and power," Lenora said. "But no matter what happens, we know that justice will always prevail….thanks to us, and Voltron." Jenny saw Mai wander away from the group, heading for the hangar. She walked away as well to catch up to her.

"Mai, wait up," she said. "Where ya goin'?

"I was just heading back to the hangar," Mai replied. "I figured now that all this is over, it would be a good time to check up on the ships. I suppose we're going to search for a way to repair the nexus now."

"I assume," Jenny replied. "Listen, I'm glad we talked earlier. I was really tense going into this fight. I don't get to talk to Cliff or Krik much, and it's good to know someone's got my back, you know?"

"I know what you mean," Mai said, biting her lower lip.

"I mean it though," Jenny said. "It meant a lot."

"No problem," Mai said. "I'm glad." Out of nowhere, Mai racked up on her tip toes and leaned in, meeting Jenny's lips, kissing her full on the mouth. Jenny was caught off guard, and wasn't sure how to react. When she broke the kiss, Mai smiled and continued walking towards the hangar.

"I….uh…..yeah," Jenny said, half dazed. She turned and walked back towards the others again.

* * *

><p>Two ships carefully sailed through space, heading back towards planet Doom. Aboard one, Commander Kala anxiously awaited the communication that was about to come through. As the viewscreen came up, she held her breath.<p>

"Commander," Lord Kanji said, "it appears the Sky Marshall's plan didn't go the way he'd hoped."

"I apologize for this failure, Your Excellency," she replied, bowing her head. "Our intention was not to disappoint you."

"While this was a setback," he said, "I do not view this as a failure, Commander." She raised an eyebrow. "On the contrary, between the destruction of Hydra, and the fear instilled in the planets of the Galaxy Alliance, I feel that, at least for my benefit, and that of the Supremacy, the mission was still somewhat successful. Once we arrive back on Doom, we will need to work on a strategy to eliminate the Council."

"Eliminate?" Kala asked. "Are you planning to overthrow the kingdoms?"

"I simply plan to unify the Empire, Commander," he replied. "The first task will be to find a new ruler for Korronith."

"That may not be necessary, my lord," she replied. "Sky Marshall Wade is alive."


End file.
